Lily Potter Chronicles Year One
by milinda.vassallo.9
Summary: Before Harry Potter went to Hogwarts his mother, Lily Evans (Potter) went to Hogwarts. Read about Lily and her first year at Hogwarts were she finds new friends, enemies, adventures, and four annoying boys... That includes James Potter. Lily is sure he is the worlds most annoying boy... And maybe his friend Sirius Black. This is my first story. No hate please!
1. Chapter 1

** I AM NOT J.K ROWLING**

**Chapter one: My Letter㈳6**

"Lily, this is the day!" Sev yelled. He jumped of the swings and ran up to me. He smiled at me and then walked me back to the swings, by my side.

We usually hang out at the swings because thats were we first met...

Soon enough we both started talking about Hogwarts, according to Sev and his mum, our Hogwarts letters should be coming today.

"Do you really think that there will be ghosts there?"

"Yes my mother said so. But I don't think that they can hurt you." Well... that was very reassuring.

He started talking about all the classes he couldn't wait to start. I sat there and listened to him talk...

"I can't wait to start defense against the dark arts! I think that we would be very good at potions too... Charms seems like a really eAsy subject..."

I kept looking up at the sky every few minutes wishing to see two owls... holding our acceptance letters to Hogwarts.

After a little while of daydreaming a sudden panic came over me.

What if I really wasnt magic at all!? What if Severus just thought that I was magical but was wrong!?

I think Severus noticed me panicking and so he came right in front of me and put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Lily look at me." So I looked straight into his dark eyes under his curtain of hair... I looked at his skinny, sallow face as he said, "Lily you are panicking over nothing! Sometime today our owls will come. I know they will, and you know they will. We are both going to Hogwarts! Stop panicking."

I think that I really needed that because I felt much better afterwards. So then he went back to talking about all the exciting things we have been dreaming of since we where nine years old.

Now, out of habit, I looked up at the sky expecting nothing to be there, I saw two large specs.

"SEV, THERE COMING! LOOK I SEE THEM!" I was so happy and impatient I started running towards the owls.

And what felt like hours later one of the owls flew up to me, while the other went to Sev who was trying to catch up with me.

I pretty much yanked the letter out of the owls beak and I hurriedly ripped it open...

**_Hogwarts School_**

**_ of _****_Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme_**

**_Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_**

_Dear Ms. Evans, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Terms begin on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She looked at the list:

_**Hogwarts School**_

_**Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Uniform**_

_**First-Year Students will require:**_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black)for day wear**_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide of similar)**_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all students should have name tags**_

_**Course books**_

_**All students should have a keep of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Tigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**Other Equipment **_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldren (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope**_

_**1 set brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl, cat, or toad**_

_**Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks!**_

Lily reread both letters a couple of times to make sure that they where actually there.

It took her a couple of moments to realize that what was happening was really real... She really WAS going to Hogwarts with Sev. This was really happening!

She tore her eyes away from the letters and looked at Sev. He had the same expression that she thought she had on her face.

She ran up to him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Sev... We're going to Hogwarts! This is happening! Ooh and i can't wait to show Tuney this! She will never believe it!"

Severus who was standing there trying to breathe, had a huge smile on his face. Lily was hugging him, he was finally going to Hogwarts...

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head... Her hair smelled like strawberries-

"We're going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow okay?" She said so fast that he couldn't even answer. "I can't wait to go! Learn all the magic! I hope I am good at it! We're both going to be in Slytherin! I know it! I wonder what type of test we will have to take..."

Sev who started thinking about what houses they might be in... Him and Lily had to be in the same house together! They both have to go in Slytherin!

She wouldn't end up in Hufflepuff... He knew that for sure.

But she might end up in Ravenclaw... He wouldn't mind that as much. Ravenclaws didn't mind Slytherins that much...She sure was smart enough to end up in Ravenclaw.

But if she ended up at Gryffindor their friendship would surely be ruined! None of the Gryffindors liked the Slytherins, and none of the Slytherins liked the Gryffindors. It was just natural.

So she had to be in Slytherin with him, so that they could stay best friends.

"-Sev are you listening?"

Sev looked down at her, confused..

"I said that I should go... Mum said that I had to be home before sundown... And well... Its getting kinda dark." Lily said looking up at the sky.

"Severus reluctantly let go of Lily. Lily smiled at him.

"Okay see you tomorrow when we meet up to go to Diagon Alley!" And with that she ran off to her house.

She kept thinking about all the magic she was going to learn and how much magic she is going to see and do...

And she would meet so many other people with magical capabilites, too. She didn't know anyone else but Sev and his mom, that were magic.

Lily started thinking about all the new people that she couldn't wait to meet... I hope that I'm as good at magic as everybody else! Its no fair, tons of the already know magic! Urgh i wish my whole family was magic...

Oh my gosh, Tuney will never believe this! I've been telling her that I'm magic!

Soon enough Lily saw her house. She lived in Cokeworth England, and Sev only lived a street away, on Spinners End. She slowed down as soon as she was right in front of her house... She smiled and walked up to the door.

Well, here we go! She thought as she walked up to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM NOT J.K ROWLING**

**CHAPTER TWO: SHOCKED ✨**

Lily walked into the house with a radiant smile on her face.

"MUM, DAD, TUNEY I GOT IT! I GOT MY HOGWARTS LETTER!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lily saw her dad run into the living room where Lily was holding her letter, with the biggest smile her father had ever seen. Lily laughed when she saw her dad; Andrew Evans was in his blue and gray pajamas getting ready for bed with toothpaste all over his face with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"Flower, what's wrong!? What happened!?" He cried out, confused.

"Nothings wrong! Everything fine! Better than fine! Okay you know how I am always telling you that A very special letter is going to come over the summer? Well, its finally here! Dad, read it!"

Andrew gave his daughter A weird look and slowly took the letter from her. As he was reading the letter his face had grown pale. After he was done reading both letters, he read them again to make sure that it had actually just said what he thought it just said. He looked up at Lily, very pale in the face. "YOU'RE MAGIC!? What? How? This is so awesome! Jane, come here! Fast!" He yelled, looking confused but excited.

Lily smiled at her father, he was just excited has she was. Jane Evans, just like Andrew Evans came running through the house with a confused expression. "What is it? What happened? Is everyone okay?" She asked suspiciously looking at her husband and daughter, who both looked as if they would pee their pants with excitement.

Andrew shoved the letter into Mrs. Evans hands. She took the letter and read it. She too had paled quite a bit after reading the letters. She slowly looked up at Lily then her husband, then back to Lily.

"Lily, is this true? Is this some kind of prank?" She asked warily, waiting for the answer. "NO!" they both yelled together.

"Oh my goodness sweet pea! Your magic? How did this happen? This is so exciting! You get to go to school to learn magic?"

"Yes! Mom, I'm magic! I don't know why, but I am! Isn't it cool!?"

Andrew grabbed his wife and daughter into a big, bone crushing hug. "Can't- Breathe!" Lily gasped.

Andrew laughed and let them go. "Where's Tuney?" Lily asked.

"Oh she should be back soon... She left with her friend Miranda. You know Miranda right, sweet pea?" Jane asked.

Lily knew Miranda. Miranda was in Tuneys class and came around a lot. Lily didn't like Miranda at all, she acted nice around her parents, but when ever they weren't around she was evil! Lily didn't understand _why _Tuney liked hanging around with her.

Jane turned to Lily.

"Okay let me get this straight. Lily Evans you are magic?"

"Yes."

"You are going to a school called Hongwarts?"

"No, its _Hogwarts."_

"Okay... So you're magic, your going to learn magic at a school... Hogwarts. And you get to go buy a wand, magic books, and cloaks?

"Check."

"So when are you going to go buy you're school stuff?" Her dad interrupted Jane's questioning.

"Well... Severus and I where planning on going tomorrow..." Lily said hopefully.

"Alone? Lily you should know better than planning to go alone!" Andrew exclaimed.

"I know! I wasn't planning on going alone! I was just saying to Sev that we where going to go tomorrow! You guys can come!" Lily explained to both of her parents.

Andrew looked excited at the thought of going shopping for magic stuff. He looked expectantly at his wife. Jane stared at her husband and daughter, both waiting to see if she would come.

"Andrew you know I can't go tomorrow! I have to go into work!How about you and Lily go? I can give you guys some money and you two can have some father-daughter bonding time!" Jane tried to say.

Lily and Andrew both gave her puppy dog faces. "Oh _come on _you guys! I want to go! I really do! How about you two bring Petunia! I think she would like that!"

Jane looked hopefully at both of them.

"Well... I guess so. So tomorrow it will be me, Tuney, Sev, and Dad going to Diagon Alley? Mom, you _never _go!" Lily whined, trying to get her mom to go.

Jane looked at her sadly. "Honey I'm sorry but I can't go. Here I'll make you a promise. When you leave to go to Hogwarts, you and me will hang out alone until you have to leave. Okay, Sweet Pea?"

Lily looked considerably happier after she said that. "Yeah, okay."

"Okay. Lily, Andrew we should go to bed soon. Big day ahead of us tomorrow! Goodnight Sweet Pea. Come here, and give me a hug."

Lily went over to her mother and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, mum."

"Love you too, honey. I'm sorry I can't go tomorrow. Love you." Jane answered back.

And with that she walked out of the living room.

Lily looked at her dad. He looked excited. "Flower, I can't believe you're a witch! My daughter... A witch! That's so awesome! I think that I might be the luckiest father in the whole world! I can't wait for tomorrow!" He said very fast.

Lily giggled at her father. She had never seen him this excited about something. "I know Daddy. I can't wait for tomorrow too. I can't wait to tell Tuney! I wonder why she isn't magic..." She mused.

Lily went over to her father and gave him a hug goodnight. "Love you Flower. I always knew you where special. Love you, goodnight."

"Love you too Daddy. You are the worlds coolest Dad ever. I love you. Goodnight." Lily said and gave her dad a quick hug and kiss.

Lily watched her dad leave the living room to the bedroom. "LOTS OF LOVE!" Lily yelled to her parents.

"Love you too, Sweet Pea!"

Lily looked around the living room. Her living room was clean but untidy. The Evans family was clean but untidy. She walked over the the living room chair, the recliner. That was her favorite chair because of the way she sunk into it.

She decided that she would wait there for Tuney until she got back.

"Goodnight, Miranda! See ya later!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily awoke with a start, hearing her sister outside the door...

Lily suddenly became very excited. She couldn't wait to tell her sister...

"Lily what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Petunia Evans asked.

Lily suddenly smiled at her sister.

"What is it? If it has anything to do with that weird Snape kid, I don't want to hear it. I seriously think you should take my advice, and not hang out with him any more." Petunia said, matter of factly.

"Don't worry it's not... Kind of. Petunia... Guess what!" Lily said with excitement bubbling from her.

"I don't know, Lily. What?"

"Here read this."Lily said handing the letters to Tuney.

Tuney took the letters from Lily. As she read the letters, she got a sour look on her face. Not exactly the expression Lily was looking for.

"You're a _witch?_" She screetched at Lily.

Lily looked surprised at her sister. Why was she acting like this? I thought she was going to be happy for me? Whats wrong? Lily thought.

"Yeah I'm a witch! Isn't that awesome? I'm going to Hogwarts to learn magic!" Lily answered back.

Petunia's face still had a sour look on her face. "Your a _witch!?_ Your a _freak!" _She yelled at Lily.

Lily felt as if Petunia had just slapped her in the face. "What do you mean? I am _not _a freak!" Lily yelled back. Her temper firing up. Anyone who knows Lily Evans, knows not to get her angry. For a second Petunia looked scared, but then her face went back to the sour expression.

"Yes you are! You're a witch, you're a freak! You are a freaky witch! I have a freaky, witchy sister! I don't want to talk to a freak, anymore!" Petunia yelled. Lily couldn't figure out why her sister suddenly started acting like this. _Why? _

"Well you know what? I think that you're a boring, stupid, and weird! I am not a freak, you are! You and all you're stupid friends! So why don't you leave me alone!" Lily yelled back, on the urge of crying. But she _would not _cry right now in front of her sister.

"I don't care! Don't talk to me, I don't want to talk to freaks!" Petunia screamed. And with that she stormed out of the room, leaving a confused and angry Lily standing there.

"By the way, the longer you keep your face all sour, your face is going to stick like that!" Lily yelled at Petunia. Petunia didn't answer.

Lily ran into her bedroom and jumped into her bed. She started bawling, thinking about what her sister had said to her. Lily knew that she was not a freak. Why was she acting like this?

Lily was just about to fall asleep when she realized why. Was Petunia _jealous? _No.. But she was acting like it. Wasn't she? Lily thought about it for a while. Fighting with herself, trying to figure out if she thought Petunia was jealous or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM NOT J.K ROWLING**

**CHAPTER THREE: GRINGROTTS ㈇7**

Lily woke up with her pillow soaked and her red hair stuck to the pillow. She lay there in bed remembering all the events from the day before. She felt sad and angry thinking about her sister.

Lily decided something after thinking about her sister for a while.

She would not talk to her until she said sorry... _If_ she said sorry. She would not have anything to do with Petunia. She wouldn't even acknowledge her.

And I won't have to deal with her for very long... Soon I will be at Hogwarts away from Petunia.

Lily then hopped out of bed remembering that today she was going to Diagon Alley. She went over to her closet and got out her green tank top and she went to her dresser to grab a pair of shorts.

Soon enough she was ready. She smiled and walked out the door. Andrew and Jane where already down stairs dressed and ready for the day. Andrew gave Lily an excited grin, "are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Andrew, let her have some breakfast, at least." Jane scolded her husband.

Lily didn't want to waste any time so she said very quickly, "Mum don't worry, I'm not hungry."

Jane looked at her skeptically.

"Really" Lily said, trying to convince her mum.

"Sweet Pea you really should eat, dear. You know what they say, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Jane said, trying to get her to eat a little bit of breakfast before they left.

Before Lily could give in and eat some breakfast Andrew quickly said, "Hon we'll eat out! We'll go somewhere for breakfast instead. Maybe in Diagon Alley."

Jane sighed and nodded her head. She went over gave Lily and Andrew a quick hug then went back to cooking.

Andrew and Lily gave each other excited grins then went out the door.

"Okay I'll start the car, while you go get Severus. He'll know where to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily knocked on Sev's door, and waited, soon enough the door opened and Sev smiled at her.

"Hey Sev!" Lily said with a smile.

Sev looked excited, "Hey Lil."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," he answered back. "Where's Petunia?" He asked.

Lily suddenly got very angry. "She's not coming. I think she's still sleeping. She doesn't like me anymore because I am magic and she's not." She explained.

"Well then she's stupid. Anyone who doesn't like you is out of there mind." Severus answered back. Lily felt much better after he said that.

He was just always so kind to everybody... Well everybody except for Tuney.

Lily could tell that Sev didn't really like Tuney, but was too nice to say anything. But Tuney didn't like him either so Lily didn't mind that much.

"Hey kids!" Andrew yelled to them.

Lily got into the passenger seat while Sev went into the back of the car.

"Okay Severus, you tell me where to go as soon as we get into downtown London. Okay?" Andrew asked Sev.

"Umm sure." he answered uncertainly.

Lily rolled down her window loving the wind against her face. Sometimes she liked to stick her head out of the window like a dog, just for fun.

Lily getting annoyed with her hair put it up on top of her head in a messy bun.

"Okay, stop right here. See that pub right there? It's in there." Snape said to Andrew.

Andrew parked and they all got out of the car.

Lily ran to the pub that Snape had pointed to and walked inside.

She heard her dad and Snape come in behind her, but she payed no attention to them. The pub had lots of people in there, all different types of people.

There where a couple of old ladies smoking cigars and drinking brandy, there where some younger kids in there probably only 20 drinking some drink that looked like a light, root beer.

"Anythin' I can do fer ya?" A bar tender asked them. Lily smiled at him and asked, "Um, yes please. Could you help us find our way to Diagon Alley?"

"Diagon Alley? Ya come with me... righ' over here." Lily watched amazed as he took out, what she thought was, his wand. He tapped it on a couple of bricks on the brick wall near the back.

"Here ya go." Said the bar tender as she watched amazed, as the wall opened. "Thankyou!" She yelled to him as he walked away.

Lily looked at her father and Snape who also looked amazed.

Lily walked forward, and looked around. There where tons of people everywhere.

They where all wearing different color of robes, and big pointy hats.

Some of the kids where pushed up against a window looking at a broomstick that was on display.

"Woah, its the new Comet Two Sixty!" One young boy yelled, who looked about her age.

Then another one had said, "Ya its the newest one yet! Aaw Mum would NEVER get me one..."

Lily saw another store with some owls and bats in cages. She stared at a really tiny gray owl. Its so cute!

"This is so cool, Lil! You're so lucky!" Lily heard her dad say with a jealous voice. Lily laughed at his pouting face.

"Lily this is so exciting! Where should we go first?"

Lily was most excited about getting her wand, but she didn't want to get that one first... "How about we go get our robes and stuff first?" She decided.

"Okay. Lets go to Madam Malkin's, they have the best robes... Well that's what my mum said." Sev said. Lily looked around, trying to find Madam Malkin's.

"Lily we should go to the bank first. Wizards have different kind of money." Sev told her. He took her hand, and Lily turned around and took her fathers hand, who was taring around, his mouth hanging open.

Severus led them in front of a huge marble building. He led them inside, Lily stared wide eyes at all the goblins. She heard her father gasp too. Severus was just staring at them, also with huge eyes.

Soon enough Lily got out of her daze and started tugging her father and Sev toward the nearest, open, Goblin.

When Lily got close to the desk that the goblin was on, writing something, she pushed her dad forward.

"Um, hello?" Her father had said nervously. The goblin glanced down at them, then went back to writing.

Then a moment later the goblin set down his quill and asked, " Yes?"

"I would like to trade some money for wizard money, please." Her father squeaked. Lily had to hold in a laugh.

"Aah, I see. One moment please. He called over another goblin that was across the room, writing.

The goblin walked over and stared at them, then at the goblin.

"Did you need something, Dirmnun?" asked the goblin.

Then Dirmun, the goblin, answered back, "Yes. Mr...?"

"Evans" Lily heard her father say.

"Yes. Mr. Evans would like to trade some of his muggle money for some of our money. Could you please help them?" Dirmun said to the other goblin.

"Yes, come with me." The goblin told Lily's father.

Lily, Snape, and Andrew followed the other goblin.

The goblin went over to his own desk, and then asked, "How much money do you want to trade, Mr. Evans?"

Lily watched her father take out his wallet and take out a wad of money. He counted it and then answered, "$237 dollars?"

Lily watched the goblin take the money and then he reached out under his desk and took out a big bag. He dumped the bag on the counter and thousands of little coins went across the counter. There where silver ones, gold ones, and they where different sizes.

"See those? Thats wizard money. The big ones are called galleons, the little ones are sickles, the the really tiny ones are called knuts. One sickle is equal to 29 knuts and one galleon is equal to 17 sickles." Severus explained to Lily in her ear.

Lily smiled. She'd have to remember , sickles, and knuts... One sickle and twenty nine knuts. One gallon and seventeen sickles. "Thanks Sev." She whispered back to him. He smiled at her.

"Okay here you go" The goblin said. He passed a huge pile of coins over to dad. Then the goblin gave him a bag to put all of the coins in. "And Ms. Evans, would you like to get a vault to keep some of your money or valuables?" The goblin asked her. Lily looked up surprised. She looked questionably at her father. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Umm... Sure? I mean... what would I have to do?" Lily asked.

"Well I would need seventeen galleons to pay for the vault, and I need to check your wand. Then I could get you a key to your vault. Have you had your wand yet?" The goblin asked her. Grr.

"No, sir. But can I come back when I get my wand? It won't take very long, I think." Lily answered back.

The goblin just nodded his head. Andrew smiled and then said to the goblin, "thank you, we will be back... Come on Lily, Severus."

Lily walked out after her father and Sev. She was excited to go looking for all of her stuff...

~BEEP BEEP BEEP~

Lily watched her dad take his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello, this is Andrew Evans speaking.

Ah yes! Hi, what is it that you needed?

Really!?"

Lily listened to her dad talk on the phone... She saw him glance down at her.

"Yes I see. I'm not sure... You see, I am with my daughter right now, shopping.

I am not sure if I can come. Here, can I call you back?

Okay, one second."

Lily looked up at her dad, confused. He looked at her, sad. "Flower, honey.. My boss just called me. He says that there is an emergency at work, and I am needed right away."

Lily felt crushed. _Of course _this had to happen! Now she would have to leave early!

She was just about to say something when Sev said, "Mr. Evans, sir... Do you think that maybe Lily and I could still go shopping alone? You could pick us up after you're done. Please?" Severus asked politely.

Lily silently prayed that he would say yes... please, please, please!

Lily watched her dad think about it for a moment. He gave her and Sev a stern look and then he nodded his head.

Lily squealed and hugged her father. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, daddy! I promise we'll behave! Thank you!"

Andrew smiled at his daughters enthusiasm.

"You two better behave. If I hear that you didn't..." Andrew said very stern.

"Dont worry Mr. Evans, we'll behave. I swear." Severus said to Andrew. Andrew smiled down at him.

"Okay I better go... You two better be safe... Okay? I won't want to explain anything to your mother if anything happens to either of you. Love you Flower." He shivered at the thought. He gave Lily a hug and a kiss. Then he shook Sev's hand.

"Here is your money, do not spend all of it!" Andrew said, giving Lily the bag of money, she laughed.

"Love you daddy! Goodbye!" Lily yelled to her retreating father.

"Goodbye Mr. Evans!" Sev yelled to him.

"Goodbye!"

Lily smiled at Sev excitedly, he smiled back. "Come on let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM NOT J.K ROWLING**

**CHAPTER FOUR: DIAGON ALLEY ✳**

"Sev, do you know were Madam Malkin's is?" Lily asked Sev. She looked at him.

"Yeah it's right over there. Do you see it?" Sev pointed to one of the stores, on the top it said, _Dress robes for all occasions._

"Yeah thanks, Sev. Okay now let's go. They started walking towards the shop. When Lily walked in she saw a lady sitting at a table. She looked up when they walked in.

"Hello, dears. Are you here for school robes?" She asked us.

"Yes" we said together.

She smiled and said, "who's first?"

Severus automatically said that I should go first. So I walked forward and she meausured my height and size.

Then she gave me a couple of choices of robes.I could choose. They weren't really different. They all looked the same to me. So I just picked the first one. So then she checked to see if it fit alright and it did. She showed me all the wizard hats, I picked the plain black pointy one. I picked the winter cloak with the silver fastenings.

Soon enough I had everything I needed from there. So I waited for Severus. It didn't take very long, so I was glad. Usually when I went clothes shopping with Tuney it would take for forever!

Thinking of Petunia made Lily a little bit angry... Why couldn't she just be happy for me? Urgh!

"Okay dear you're done!" Lily heard her say to Sev. Lily went back up to the lady to pay for the clothes. Okay that will be six galleons, and nine knuts each. Lily handed her the money for her clothes.

"Thank you." Lily said to her as she left. Sev sighed as soon as they got outside.

"Finally! Okay we're do you want to go next? I think that we should go get our books, ink bottles, and quills. Do you want to?" Sev asked Lily.

She nodded her head, and Sev showed her were to go.

They got all their stuff and by this time, their books were so heavy that they had to get a trolley to keep all their stuff in.

Pretty soon they had everything they needed, except for their wands... Lily had decided to do that last.

"Come on, Sev! Let's go!" Lily whined. She dragged him to the Ollivander shop that she had been wanting to go to. Almost there...

She walked inside the shop, it was dArk and dusty. There didn't look to be anyone in there...

"Ah, First years... here to get your wands?" Lily almost had a heart attack. She spun around to see an old man with crazy Einstein hair. Sev had jumped half a foot in the air beside her.

"Ya we're here to get our wands." Lily answered to him. He walked past them and went into a hallway. "Well, let's have the young man get his wand first." Mr. Ollivander said. Lily waited impatiently.

He measured his arm and asked him which arm was his wand arm, Lily guessed that meant his writing arm. He measured his height too. Then after watching for a while Lily noticed that Mr. Ollivander wasn't measuring him, the measure was measuring Sev, magically!

Lily watched with fascination as it did all the work for Mr. Ollivander.

After the measuring handed Sev a wand. She watched Sev swish the wand... BAM! A shelf had been flipped backwards. Lily couldn't help but giggle. Sev gave her a joking glare. Mr. Ollivander took the wand.

This happens seven times with all different types of wands... and finally Mr. Ollivander found the perfect wand for him. He handed Sev a long black wand and when Sev took it, beautiful green and yellow sparks flew around him.

"That's the one!" Mr. Ollivander said to Sev. Sev smiled at Lily.

"Mr. Snape, your wand is Elm, eleven inches and is reasonably springy." Mr. Ollivander told Snape. Then Mr. Ollivander turned to Lily.

"Okay, dear your turn."

Lily went up tO Mr. Ollivander and he sent the tape measure to work. She watched it with amazement as it measured her height and arm length. When Mr. Ollivander asked which arm was her wand arm, she told him her writing arm.

Soon enough Mr. Ollivander handed her, the first wand. She took it in her handed nervously and wished it... Swish! The papers in Mr. Ollivander desk flew out onto the floor. Nope not the one!

Lily kept trying wand after wand but she couldn't seem to find the one that fit her.. right when she decided that none of the wands were for her, Mr. Ollivander handed her a black, long wand with streaks of brown.

Right when she took it she knew it was the one. It gave her a warm feeling in her fingers. She waved it and green and red fireworks went all around her.

Mr. Ollivander and Sev started cheering and clapping. Lily smiled, happy that she finally found her wand.

"Aah, Miss Evans, your wand is 10 1/4 Willow, and is swish and good for Charm work." Lily smiled at him, and looked at her me so wand.

"Well, that's 14 galleons for each wand. Thank you for coming here, and remember this always... The wand chooses the wizard." Mr. Ollivander said to Sev and Lily.

Lily smiled at that... The wand chooses the wizard.

She thanked him and walked out with excitement.

"So what do you want to do?" Lily asked Sev.

"Umm... Hey Lily can you wait over there for a second? I kinda have to go do something, alone. I'll be right back, okay?" Sev asked Lily. He looked really uncomfortable. Confused she agreed and sat down over at some benches, watching people shop.

After a couple of minutes she saw Sev come back... with the owl she was looking at! She gasped and ran up to Sev. He smiled at her and handed her the owl, "I got it for you..."

Lily smiled and hugged Sev. "Thank you _so _much, Sev. You are the worlds bestest friend ever."

Severus smiled to himself.

Then Lily did something very surprising. She have gim a quick peck on the cheek. Severus smiled and blushed a deep hugged him for a few more seconds and then let go.

Of course she meant that quick little peck to be friendly but Severus didn't realize that...

Lily looked at the beautful gray owl. She loved her already. Hmmm... What should I name her? Lily decided not to pick then because she wanted the perfect name.

Lily started petting her new owl, she had never had her own pet before. Petunia wouldn't let anyone in the house get a pet, she would whine and complain whenever Lily did bring in an animal so mother decided that for Tuney's sake, they wouldn't get any animals.

"So you do like her? I thought that I saw you staring at her earlier and so I decided to get you a present..." Sev asked Lily.

"Yes, I love her! She is the most perfect pet in the world! Thank you so much! Now i feel bad because I didn't get you anything!" Lily told Sev. "This day is so perfect Sev. Thank you so much..."

He smiled at her and then said, "So I think that we should go back to Gringrotts and get your vault.."

"Oh, yeah!" Lily exclaimed, remembering... They took all their stuff, and headed back to Gringrotts.

When they got there, Lily realized that, now since her dad wasn't there, she would hAve to do all the talking. She took a gulp of air, and together they walked inside.

Quietly, they walked back to the same goblin they went to, to exchange the money. He was writing something down what with a quill, so to get his attention she nervously said, "Excuse me?"

The goblin looked down at her, and set his quill down.

"Aah, so your back... I presume that you have your wand this time?" The goblin asked her. She nodded her head and took out her wand, and handed it to him.

He took the wand and looked at it carefully. Then he took out a piece of paper, and wrote something down.

While he was doing that, Lily grabbed the bag of wizard money, and took out the amount she needed to pay for the vault... 17 galleons. Then she set it on the counter, waiting for the goblin to finish writing.

After he was done he grabbed the money and said, "Very well... Let me go find your vault number and key." And the goblin left.

Lily turned to Sev who had been watching, and made an excited face. He smiled back at her.

Then the goblin came back with a little silver key, and he handed it to Lily, the goblin told her, "Your vault number is 482. Lily took the key and put it in her pocket, making sure she wouldn't be able to lose it.

"Are we finished?" Lily asked the goblin, when he sat back down. He nodded his head and then asked, "Would you like to put some of your money in your vault?" Lily nodded her head.

"Here I will have someone put it in your vault for you." The goblin said. Lily nodded and before handing the bag of money to the goblin, she took some of it out... about fifty dollars worth.

Then she handed it to a young wizard, who the goblin and called. He took it and left, to put it into her new vault.

"Thank you for helping us." Lily said to the goblin, who was back to writing something.

Then Lily put the little bit of money she had, in her little purse she brought. After she was done, her and Sev left Gringrotts.

Since they still had more time they went to an ice cream shop and Lily bought ice cream for both of them. Then they just walked around looking and exploring all the different stores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aftter a little while Lily noticed the sky getting dark, so she sadly told Sev that she should call her dad.

"Yeah i guess so... It is getting pretty dark out." Sev answered her. Hardly anyone was out shopping now, they had all slowly left.

Lily took out her old phone from her pocket and dialed her dads number... Ring, ring, ring...

"Hello? This is Andrew Evans speaking."

"Hey dad, its Lily. Umm... Well we were wondering when you were going to pick us up since its getting kinda dark out."

"Hey Flower! I can't wait to see all the stuff you two got! Yeah it is getting dark, and I'm getting off work pretty soon... So i should be there in about 10 minutes okay, flower?"

"Sure dad. See ya in ten minutes! Love you lots..."

"Love you too, Flower. See ya in 10 minutes!"

And then her father hung up. Lily flipped her phone closed. Then she looked at Sev, "He says he"ll be here in about 10 minutes, so we should probably go back to the pub so dad can find us." Lily told him.

He nodded his head and together, with all their stuff, they walked out of Diagon Alley.


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM NOT J.K ROWLING**

**CHAPTER FIVE: WAITING ㇧2**

"I think that he should be here soon... Like in 5 minutes or so." Lily told Sev. They would have waited outside for Lily's dad but it had gotten pretty cold out.

Lily looked around the pub with interest. The bar tender, the same one that had helped them out earlier, was still there. But there weren't as many people around as there was earlier.

A moment or so later, Lily looked at Sev. He was staring off in space. He looked happy, his hair was in his face as usual. Lily usually told him that he should pull it back from his face o maybe even cut it a little. But she liked it in a way. He hadn't really changed over the couple years that she had known him. He was still small, and was a little taller than Lily, with shoulder length black hair.

Petunia usually mad fun of him because of is hair. Lily didn't like it when she did that because know, whenever she looked at him she couldn't even notice that, or even think about it. When she saw him, she saw her best friend who was so kind and thoughtful.

Suddenly Sev looked at her. She blushed as he caught her staring.

"Hey Lil, i have to tell you something... You know my aunt Carol?" Sev asked her. They both scunched up their noses at the thought of his aunt Carol. His aunt Carol was his mean older aunt. She didn't like Lily at all. She was usually rude to both Lily and Sev. So Lily didn't spend a lot of time around her whenever she came over to visit Sev's family.

Lily nodded her head at Sev. "Well... Until school starts next month, I'm going to be staying at her house. Mum says its because she wants to see me one last time before i go off to Hogwarts, and she'll never be able to see the whole family together until next summer. So she's decided that we have a stupid family get together." Sev said to Lily with a sad expression on his face.

Lily was crushed at the thought of him leaving. Now she would be left with Tuney who was ignoring her... She gave Sev a sad smile, she tried to feel better about it all... Ugh, this is going to be awful without Sev! He's leaving me alone with Tuney!

"Aaw, Sev its fine. I guess we'll get to see eachother before school starts right? And then we get to be together when we're at Howarts! But I am going to miss you so much!" Lily said sadly to Sev. He just gave her a small smile.

He didn't like his own family either. He was hardly ever home because of his dad, who was always drunk and screaming at him. Lily had never really met Mr. Snape, because he was always drunk or passed out when she saw him. And Sev didn't really like Lily at his house.

But Sev's mom was nice enough, she seemed very strict though, and Lily had seen her hit Sev a couple of times. Lily did not like that at all, he didn't deserve that. Lily knew that Sev didn't like either of his parents, and Lily could totally understand why.

They sat in a sad silence thinking... Honk, honk!

Lily automaticall looked up, hearing the car horn. Sev got up too, they both gathered all their bags. Then Lily took her new owl in its cage. She smiled at the owl.

They both thanked Tom, the bar tender, and they left. Lily's dad was outside in his car with an excited grin. Lily smiled at him. She couldn't wait to show him and mum all the stuff that she got!

Oh! And she couldn't wait to see Tuney's face when she see's her new owl! Lily could already imagine her disgusted face... She actually laughed out loud. Sev gave her a questioning look, but she just smiled and shook her head...

"Hey kids, did ya have fun? Wait... Of course you did! Lil, is that an owl!? You're mother and Petunia are going to freak!" Her dad exclaimed. Lily and Sev just laughed at that.

Lily watched her dad get out of the car and open the trunk. Lily and Sev stArted putting all their stuff in the back of the trunk. Andrew was staring at all their stuff with longing. Then he looked at the owl, Andrew was also an animal person so he also immediately fell in love with Lily's owl.

Severus put the last of their stuff in the trunk and then shut the trunk firmly.

"Okay kiddoes we ready to go?" Andrew asked. They both nodded and then jumped in the car, tired from the whole day. Lily could tell that her father was just barely about to explode from being so curious.

So then Lily went off telling him everything they had looked at and gotten.


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM NOT J.K ROWLING**

**CHAPTER SIX: Blow Up ㈶5**

Lily was still explaining all the stuff they had gotten, when her dad pulled into the driveway.

"Mr. Ollivander was kind of creepy and had Einstein hair, but he was really kind to us. He measured us and at first I didn't realize that the tape measure was measuring us all alone! It was so cool!" Lily was saying to her father.

Andrew had a glassy look in his eyes, that he got whenever he was daydreaming about something. Lily got that character trait from her father.

Severus smiled at Lily's enthusiasm... He was going to miss her _so much._ The longest they had been without seeing each other was about a week, and now they wouldn't be able to see each other for a week.

Lily looked out the window and realized that she was home already. She hadn't even realized it, she was still imagining all that had hAppened that day. She got out of the car and then she remembered Sev, he would have to carry all his stuff up to his house...

"Hey dad, can we drop off Sev real quick so he doesn't have to walk home with all of that stuff?" Lily asked him. Andrew gave a smile and nodded, and they all got back in the car. He drove to Sev's house and then stopped outside of his house.

Lily got out of the car with Sev and started taking his stuff out of the trunk. Then after Lily shut the trunk he gave Lily a hug. They didn't let go for a few moments and then Sev realized suddenly that Lily was crying. Sev's heart silently broke at heAring her cry.

"Sev I don't want you to go! What am I going to do without you? A whole month alone with Tuney!" Lily sobbed into his shoulder. He hugged her tighter wishing he didn't have to leAve her...

"Sshh it's okay,Lil. It's gonna be okay, I swear. And you can call me anytime! And I might be able to get back earlier if Mum doesn't want to stay a whole month. And you got all of your Hogwarts stuff so you can practice your magic! It's going to be fine Lil." He tried to sooth her. After a couple of more moments she let go and gave him a watery smile.

He smiled at her wishing that he never had to leave her.

"Well... I guess I got to go, bye Sev. Call me okay?" Lily asked him. _ Of course _he thought. He smiled at her and nodded, "Of course Lil. Don't worry we'll see each other soon enough. Hey and you get to practice your magic on Petunia!"

Lily laughed at that, thinking of turning her sister into a toad. She hugged him one more time and then said, "I love you... See ya."

Then she gave him a smile and a wave and got into the car.

They drove off down the street and Sev wAtched them.

Lily had always told him that she loved him, but it was just in a brotherly, friendly way. Very quietly he whispered back, "I love you too Lil."

And then he walked back into his house not looking forward to the next month.

Lily walked into her house her arms full of all the stuff she bought, her father followed behind her with her new owl.

Petunia, who was sitting in the living room, automatically got up and went up to her room as soon as she saw Lily, and on her way there she sneered at her. She didn't notice Lily's new owl.

Lily wanted to scream at her but she calmly ignored her sister and set her stuff down on the dining room table.

Lily went into the kitchen looking for her mother who was making dinner. Her mom hadn't noticed them come in so Lily, of course, got an idea. She very quietly went behind her mum who was stirring some noodles, she got really close behind her and waited for her to turn around.

After a a couple of moments her mum turned around and about had a heart attack.

AARRGGHH!

Lily found herself laughing so hard that she had to grab the counter for support.

"You... Should have... Seen... Your face!" Lily wheezed out, still laughing. Her mom looked angry at her but she still smiled at her.

"Lily, don't do that! Your going to give me a heart attack!"

"Who's going to give u a heart attack, hon?" Andrew asked, walking into the kitchen. Lily turned and looked at her dad about to explain, but she just started laughing again at the memory.

Her dad stared at her confused. Her mom gave her a stern look and then said, "I was cooking dinner for you, and I guess that she thought it would be hilarious if she snuck up behind me and then scare the living daylights out of me! I about had a heart attack!" Andrew stared at her for a second and then joined in with Lily, and started laughing.

"It's NOT funny you guys!" Jane yelled. Then as soon as Lily could breath again she said, "Yes, yes it was mum. Admit it you think it was funny too!"

Jane stared at her daughter. Lily stared back.

"Fine! It was kind of funny!" Jane yelled. Lily laughed and hugged her mom.

Her mom turned back to the stove and stirred the noodles. Andrew laughed once more and then walked back out of the kitchen to check on Tuney.

"So hun, did you have fun? What did you get?"

Lily smiled and answered back, "Mum, it was so cool! I got my wand and cloaks! Oh, and Sev he bought me an owl! She's so beautiful! Mum come look at her!" Jane looked at her shocked.

"You got an owl!? Lily, Petunia is going to freak out! Where is she?" Jane told Lily.

"She's in the living room, do you want to see her?"

Jane looked at Lily and then back at the dinner she was making. "Hold on, dear... Let me finish dinner and then you can show me and your father... And Tuney if you want. Is that okay, dear?"

Lily nodded and sat down. Jane stirred the noodles and then got the drainer out. Lily talked to her Mum, telling her about all the stuff she got. Soon enough dinner was ready, "Hey Hon, can you go get your sister and dad, please?" Lily nodded and went to go get her dad and Tuney.

Lily walked into Tuney's room were she saw her dad and Tuney. They were talking to each other. When Tuney saw Lily she gave her an ugly look.

"What are _you _doing here, Freak?"

Andrew frowned at her and said, "Petunia, do not call your sister a freak! If you do that one more time then I am going to ground you, and you won't be able to leave your room. Now apologize to her."

Petunia gave him an exasperated look. "Are you serious?"

He didn't say anything, just waited. Lily waited too, with a smug expectant look.

"Ugh, fine! I am sorry." Petunia grumbled, not convincing at all. Lily smirked at her and said, "Fine, dinners ready." Then she walked back out.

"They're coming..." Lily told her mom. She put the plates and forks on the table, and sat down at her favorite spot at the table.

Lily watched her Mum sit down next to her and then her dad and Tuney. "So Petunia what did you do today, sweetie?" Mum asked Petunia. Petunia looked up from her spaghetti about to answer, with the sauce over mouth and chin. Lily snorted into her spaghetti trying not to laugh at her sisters face. Petunia have her an ugly look.

"Well mum, I wrote a letter to a friend, and then Miranda came over for a while so we went to the park. You know... Things _normal_ people do." Petunia said. Lily felt her anger spike up, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Thats nice, honey. Who did you write a letter to? You don't really write letters usually..." Jane said to Petunia.

Petunia's reaction surprised Lily. Petunia turned a bright crimson and answered in a high voice, "Mum, someone from school you wouldn't know them." Jane looked confused but she let it go.

"Hey guess what Petunia?" Lily asked Petunia with a huge grin on her face. Petunia gave her a ugly look and then said with a sneer, "_What _is it Fre- what is it Lily?"

"Wellllll, while Sev and I were in Diagon Alley, he decided to buy me an owl! Isn't that _great!?_" Lily told her, waiting for her reaction...

Petunia's eyes seemed to bug out, and she looked a sick green color. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times but couldn't get any words out. Finally she screeched, "_You got an owl!? A disgusting, dirty, stinky owl!? Mum, Dad you can't let her have an owl!" _

Petunia looked like she was about to blow up... Lily could totally imagine her doing that too. She felt a great pleasure at seeing her sister look so angry. Lily watched her Mum and Dad try and sooth her.

"Dear, Lily will take care of her."

"Petunia your sister is leaving anyways so she is allowed to have it. It is perfectly fine now calm down."

"Listen to your mother...Lily is allowed to have her owl."

Petunia looked incredulously at her parents, not believing what she was hearing.

She stOrmed out from the table and went to her bedroom, and then slammed the door. And then with a finishing touch she screamed in her room a bunch of incorrigible words.

Then Lily's mom turned on her, angrily. "And why did you do that Lily Clare Evans? You knew that your sister would blow her lid when she found out about your owl! I have no idea what is going on between the two of you but you need to stop acting like five year olds!" And with that she stormed out of the dining room.

Andrew gave her a stern look but then just said, "Flower, you know that was the wrong thing to do... But I just want you to know that you should apologize to your mother... She is having a hard time thinking about letting you go off to a magic school for nine months."

Lily nodded and then picked up all of the dirty dishes and went into the kitchen, where her mother was. Lily put them all in the sink and washers all of, not talking. Then after she was done, she turned and looked at her mother who was putting away the food.

"Mum, I'm sorry... I know that I shouldn't have told Petunia like that. I didn't realize that She would care that much. I'm sorry Mum." Lily apologized. Lily really did feel bad about what she did.

Jane turned around and looked at her daughter. She nodded her head and said back to Lily, " Honey I forgive you, I know that I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. But I am just so worried about letting you go to Howarts... I won't be able to see you for nine months! It's hard for me... I just can't believe that you got such an amazing talent Lily. I love you so much! And that's why it's hard for me to let you go so far away, for such a long time!"

Lily went up to her Mum and hugged her. She didn't let go for a few moments and she said, "Mum, I love you too. But everything will be okay! And I will get to write you, and coMe her over Christmas, and Summer break!"

Jane nodded and smiled down at her daughter.

"Okay now you get to show me what you got!" She said to Lily, and Lily smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM NOT J.K ROWLING**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: ALONE ㈐1**

"Lily look at these books! They look so cool! They're huge though!" Andrew Evans exclaimed. Lily just laughed and nodded her head at her dad. She was showing her Mum and dad everything that she had gotten in Diagon Alley, with Sev.

Her new owl was in her room asleep, Lily had already showed her Mum and her Dad, her owl... She was still trying to figure out what to name her.

"Wow Lily, these are cloaks? They look comfy." Her mom said to her, looking at the cloaks and hat she had gotten.

"Yes... And look here's my wand! Mr. Ollivander said that the wand chooses the wizard... So my wand chose me, isn't that cool?" Lily's parents looked up at Lily, holding the wand. She handed the wand to her dad to look at. He took it with wide eyes.

They took turns looking at the wand and then gave it back to Lily. "Flower, you are so talented! My daughter... A witch! This is amazing! I am so proud of you!" Andrew smiled at Lily. She laughed and hugged her parents. They all sat in a circle looking through her stuff...

Jane checked her watch, "Andrew, it's 11:36! We have to get to bed! Lily you should probably get to bed too."

Andrew groaned and looked at his wife, pleadingly... She gave him a stern look and shook her head. They reminded Lily of a mom and a kid, not husband and wife. The thought made her smile. "No Andrew! You need to go to bed!" He gave her a puppy dog look but she just laughed and pulled him up, and dragged him into their bedroom. On the way there Jane yelled, "Goodnight Lily! Goodnight Petunia!"

Either Petunia ignored her mother, or she was asleep. Lily yelled back, "Goodnight Mum! Goodnight Dad!"

"Goodnight Flower! Goodnight Petals!" Andrew yelled back to Lily and Petunia. Lily gathered all of her stuff and carried it all to her room. She looked at her owl, in the corner who was still sleeping with its head tucked under its wing. She smiled at her new pet.

She got dressed into her short shorts, and her tank top and took some of her Hogwarts books, and got onto her bed. She had decided to start studying for Hogwarts, so she wouldn't be behind all the other students... who came from magical families. They probably already know magic, Lily thought.

She had decided to read, _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot._ She layed in bed reading the book for so long that the sun had started coming up.

They're was so much interesting stuff! She had learned about the founders of Hogwarts; Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and then Helga Hufflepuff.

And she had learnt that there was a magical sport on brooms, Quidditch, it was called.

She had also read about some of the famous witches and wizards... She really loved the famous witch Circe; it said that she lived on an island of Aeaea, and was an expert at turning lost sailors into pigs.

To Lily she sounded strong and independent, everything that she wanted to be...

Circe! That's what she would call her owl! Her owl, Circe... She smiled at her owl.

Lily woke up, tired and grumpy. She had gone to bed at around 4:00 in the morning and woken up around 8:00. Lily was _not_ a morning person. She would have went to sleep longer but she had woken up and couldn't go back to sleep. She was too excited to try out some spells with her wand.

So reluctantly she dragged herself from her bed and brushed her bright red hair...

Urgh, I hate my hair! Why couldn't I have had Brown or blond hair?

She had gotten her red hair from her mum, and her bright green eyes from her dad...

To Lily, her red and green hair made it were it clashed with everything she wore. But her mum and dad liked her hair. Lily threw her hair up into a messy bun and went in the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she was done she went in the kitchen to make some breakfast...

She had decided on a strawberry pop tart. She put it in the toaster and waited. When it popped out, she put it on the counter and went to go get her Hogwarts stuff.

She brought her books and her wAnd. She sat down and studied the books, looking for any spells... Finally she saw the perfect one, levitating objects to make them fly! She looked at what it said;

Levitating objects is a very useful spell for all wizards. To levitate objects you must make a swish and flick movement with your wand. While making that movement you say very clearly, 'Wingardium Leviosa.' The object should start hovering, and then you can levitate it wherever you want.

Lily took in the directions, reading very closely. She repeated the spell to herself a couple of times... ''Win-gar-dium Levi-osa... Win-gar-dium Levi-osa''

After she felt positive she was saying it correctly, she took her wand and practiced the wand movements... Lily was surprised that the wand movements felt so natural to her. It was just like writing, easy and she knew what to do. After she did it a couple of times she decided she would try.

Lily looked around, trying to find something that would be easy to levitate. She decided to use a quill that she had gotten. She set it in front of her.

Okay, I can do this!

Lily concentrated on the quill and very clearly said, Wingardium Leviosa! While making the swish and flick movement...

And to her total surprise the quill slowly raised up in the air... Oh my gosh, I did it!

Lily smiled and felt really proud. She pointed her wand a little higher and the quill went a little higher... Then to her delight she tried making it zoom around the room, and it worked!

Lily lowered the quill after a moment, she smiled at herself, and laughed out loud not believing what she just did.

She tried a couple more times, trying to perfect the movement. Pretty soon she had perfected it, she couldn't wait to show her dad and mum. Lily looked in her book again and tried a couple more charms. She had also succeeded in the spell Reparo, and Alohamora spell.

At the end of the day Lily had managed to perfect those spells, and finish reading all her books. When her mum and dad got home she showed them all that she could do.

"Okay, mum, dad, watch me..." Lily went in the bathroom and locked the door. And the she shut it where she couldn't go in. Her mum and dad stared at her like she was crazy.

'Alohamora!' Lily waved her wand and then to her parents surprise, the door clicked unlocked.

"Flower! That's amazing! WhAt else can you do?"

Lily giggled at her father's and mother's dumbfounded expressions. She also showed them her levitating spell and reparo. They both were amazed with their daughter. Andrew had Lily do them over and over again, never getting tired. After a while Jane made them go to bed.

Lily had managed to go to bed around ten, having to tell herself that she had the rest of the summer to practice more summer.

*** 3Weeks Later ***

"Mum, when is Sev going to be back? I am soo bored!" Lily whined. She had missed her best friend so much. She hadn't talked to anyone except for her family, and the exception of the five year old neighbor next door. Lily had been whining about Sev for a week. She was so lonely with out him.

All of her 'muggle' friends were on vacation in Hawaii... And she wasn't as close to them as she was with Sev.

She had learned what 'muggle' meant in her books.

"Lily I don't know! May not be back for a couple of days! Why don't you go call him or something? Or you could go practice some more magic." Jane answered back with an edge. Lily spouted, watching her mother do the laundry.

She called Sev, about every hour... But then his aunt yelled at him for it, so she hadn't called since. Also she had tried doing some transfiguration, but she quickly found out that she couldn't do it. But she had learned a few more easy charms.

Lily sat there quietly, trying to figure out something she wanted to do. Suddenly she realized something... It was August the 30th... She was leaving for Hogwarts in two days!

She squealed out loud. Jane gave her a look, "Mum! Do you know what day it is today!? It's August 30th! I am going to Hogwarts in two days!" Lily squealed. Her mother looked shocked.

"What? It is!? Oh my gosh Lily! My baby's leaving in two days!" Her mother answered back. Lily nodded back excited. "I should go pack! See ya later mum!" Lily told her Mum and ran down to her room.

Lily looked around, trying to figure out what she should pack. She grabbed her trunk she got, and packed all her clothes. Surprisingly she still had room for her books and other supplies. She also packed some of her make up, that she hardly ever put on, some jewelry, and some other stuff she thought she would need. She left out a pair of clothes for the next two days. Soon enough her room was all packed. Lily looked around, she was going to miss her room... it looked oddly clean, even with her messy bed and books scattered.

DING, DING, DIIING!

"Lily can you come answer the door please?" Jane called through the house. She ran to the door, and opened it...

"OhMyGosh Sev! Your here! Your back! Finally I missed you so much!" Lily screamed. She hugged him, so tight her could barely breathe. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Missed... you too!" He choked out. Lily laughed and let go. He smiled at her. "My mum decided to come back today! God, it was awful there!" Sev told Lily.

Lily smiled at him and went to go grab her flip flops so they could go outside. "Well I'm glad you came back. It was so boring here without you! I missed you so much! But I did get to practice some magic though! Charms!" Lily told him.

"Really? Me too, but I've been practicing the jinxes. But also a little charms. I missed you a lot too." Sev told Lily walking on the sidewalk with her. She stared at him, surprised. "Jinxes, Sev? Why would you want to practice jinxes?" She asked him sternly. He looked squeamish. "Umm... it's for Against the Dark Arts. I was practicing." He answered.

He changed the subject, "So where's Petunia?" He asked, they were at the park, on the swings.

"Oh, she's hanging out with her friend Miranda. You know, the rude one? Well.. the really rude one?" She said, thinking of all her sister's rude friends. "She's been acting weird though. Like a couple of weeks ago she wrote a letter to someone and won't tell anyone... Not even Miranda!" Lily told Severus.

"We should investigate it later! Maybe she got a letter back!" Sev told Lily.

"No, Sev! We shouldn't do that! It's Petunia's business, not ours." Lily told Sev...

"Come on Lily! Don't you want to know who she's writing?" Sev prodded Lily. Lily thought about it. She knew it was wrong, but she really wanted to know who she was writing... She wouldn't even tell her best friend! And it's not like it would be bad if she and Sev did look... Would it?

Lily gave in.. "Okay Sev, we can go investigate... Should we do it now before she gets home?"

He nodded, looking excited. They both walked back to the house in silence. Wondering who she could be writing.


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM NOT J.K ROWLING**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Surprised ✉**

Lily walked into Petunia's room with Sev. She was so nervous of getting caught in there. Petunia would freak if she cought them in there...

"Sev, I changed my mind! We should leave!" Lily whispered to him, nervously. He just laughed and shook his head, chuckling.

"Sshhh! Someone might hear us!" Lily whispered watching Sev look around her sisters room.

"Lily, we're not going to get cought! Calm down, we would be able to hear if anyone did come! Now help me look... Where would she keep her papers?" Sev answered to Lily. Lily sighed, giving up. There was no way they could just leave now.

Huh... Lily thought. Where would she keep her letters? She looked around. Her sisters room was too clean in Lily's opinion. Everything was picked up and organized, not a speck out of place.

She looked at her sisters pink desk... That's where she usually kept her most valuable possessions... Maybe she left that special letter of hers, in there!

Lily pointed to the desk, and they walked over there. Lily surprised herself by feeling excited. She hardly ever broke the rules... in fact Lily could count on one hand how many times she had broken the rules.

She opened the desk and they peered inside. There was make-up, pens, pencils, and some special little bobbles... school pictures, letters from boys she liked... and at the very bottom, a Hogwarts letter!

Lily picked it up, confused and surprised. Sev looked confused and surprised too... She raised an eyebrow, and looked at it; It had already been opened. With shaky fingers she took the letter out, feeling like an intruder.

_Dear Mister Dumbledore,_

_My name is Petunia Evans. I don't know if you know me, but you sent my sister a letter a few weeks back. And I was wondering if mine had gotten lost? Because I turned eleven in Febuari and I still haven't got mine. Can owls fly in the winter? Because if you sent it by post the mailman may have lost it. He is always losing things. I hope you send it soon because Mum and Dad are already talking about buying her things this weekend and I don't want them to have to go twice._

_Sincerley,_

_Petunia Evans_

Lily looked up from the letter, feeling sad for her sister, but also very angry. So this _was _the reason Petunia was being so nasty to her. She was jealous, just as she had suspected, because she never got her letter to Hogwarts. She handed the letter to Sev and looked at the other letter, which Lily guessed was the letter he wrote back.

**_Hogwarts School_**

**_of _****_Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme_**

**_Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_**

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_It is with very real regret that I must tell you that you do not have a place at Hogwarts this fall. I realize that this is disappointing news. I want to assure you that the school governors and I candidacy carefully and that our decision was not an easy one._

_I know that you will find an institution at which you will be happy. I know, too, that the schol you choose will benefit from your presence. I wish you all the success. I know you are capable of as you pursue your education further. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

Lily slowly handed the letter to Sev too. She felt so sad for her sister, sad that she wasn't able to go to Hogwarts, as much as she really wanted to. She really did understand why she was being so jealous, she couldn't imagine if she were Petunia... watching her get an invitation to a magical school, and finding out you can't go either.

But she was glad that Dumbledore let her down nicely, not just telling her that she couldn't go at all. Lily jumped when Sev put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, she couldn't read his expression.

"I can't believe that she sent a letter to him asking him if she could go!" Severus told Lily, handing the letters back to her, to put away. She nodded her head, "I know! I feel so bad for her! Imagine if you couldn't go but you saw your sister go? Wouldn't that be awful! No wonder why she hates me so much!"

Sev was about to answer when he froze.

"Mum, are you here!?" Petunia shouted on her way to her room. Lily looked panicky at Sev and, as quick as she could, put the letters back in the end envelope, and in the dresser.

Then they ran out of the room and into her room, they made it back in her room as Petunia walked into her room. Lily sat down and put a hand over her heart, listening to it thud, fast against her ribs. Sev looked a little winded too, he sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for a moment, and then Lily said, "Wow that was close! She almost cought us!" Sev laughed and nodded his head.

"Ya it was... But it was worth figuring out who she was writing!" Sev told her. Lily silently agreed with him.

"Lily, Severus are you up there?" Lily heard her mother call. Lily and Sev jumped up and ran out of the bedroom.

They slowed down when they got down the stairs, and they walked into the kitchen where her Mum was cooking chicken on the stove.

"Hey mum.. is dad home yet?"

Jane nodded her head, "Yes, he's in the living room, watching that box. Here, would you guys like to try a piece of chicken?"

Lily and Sev nodded their heads, and took a little piece. "So are you guys excited to be leaving?" Jane asked them. Sev answered with a "yes," and Lily answered with a, "Oh my gosh, Yes! It's going to be so exciting!"

Jane and Sev laughed at her enthusiasm. She looked so excited, she looked like she was glowing. Lily put on a fake scowl and ran out of the room, into the living room.

"DADDY!" She yelled running to him. When he saw her, his face split into a smile and he opened his arms.

"Flower!" He yelled. She jumped into his arms. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Sev quietly walked in behind her and sat down on the couch next to them. Andrew smiled at him, and Sev gave a little smile back.

"Aah so I see that Severus is back! It's nice seeing you again, son. I think that if you left Lily any longer she might have turned totally crazy, from not seeing you!" He told him with a totally serious face. Severus laughed at that, while Lily squealed, "Daddy!"

They both laughed at her. She turned red and hid her face. Andrew winked at Sev.

"What Flower? It's true!" He told her.

She just shook her head.

"So anyways, back to business... what did you two do?" Andrew asked them, looking at the T.V.

Lily paused and then said, "Well, Sev didn't get back till this afternoon, then we went to the park for a long time, then we came back and we played some games." Well, Lily thought, half of it was true.

Andrew nodded and said, "Cool. Have either of you seen Petunia?"

Lily shook her head and said nothing. She didn't want to talk about Petunia. She felt really bad, and wished that she could tell Petunia that she wanted her to come too. But how could she tell her that? She couldn't just go up to her and say, "Hey Tuney, I know you hate me became I'm magic and your not, but I wish you could come with me... " Lily shuddered at the thought.

"So Severus, would you like to stay for dinner?" Andrew asked him. Severus paused and then said, "Umm... Sure!"

Lily smiled and then looked at the T.V. She didn't really like watching T.V she preferred reading books instead. She always thought that the books were better...

"Okay you guys dinner is ready! Petunia Evans! Dinner is ready! Now get your butt down here right now!" Jane yelled through the wall.

Lily got up and walked into the dining room, with her dad and Sev.


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM NOT J.K ROWLING**

**CHAPTER NINE: Ready? 1⃣2⃣3⃣▪▪▫**

"So Lil, I have decided that we are going to hang out! I am off of work, and you're leaving tomorrow, soo I want to hang out! Now come on, we're going to go get some lunch or something!" Andrew told his daughter, who was stubbornly ignoring him, reading her book.

"Liilly!" He whined, trying to get her to go. She finally looked up at him, as if just realizing he was right there.

"Okay, so you want to go to lunch? If I agree, then can I come back and finish my book?" She compromised. He stood there for a second, and then nodded his head. Lily got up, having a hard time leaving her book.

Her dad smiled hugely, and went to go grab the keys. Lily got on her sandals, and waited by the door.

Soon enough they were at her dad's favorite restaurant, Bob's Burgers. She thought that it was overly expensive, but in truth, they did have some awesome burgers.

When they got inside they sat near a little table in the corner, and a waitress came over. She gave them some menus, and some water. Lily looked at the menu...

**Dinner:**

**Double Bacon Burger... 3.75 (Includes Drink)**

**Cheese Burger... 3.25**

**Bacon Burger... 3.50**

**Combo Meal... 4.65 (Includes Medium Drink, and Fries)**

**Kids Meal... 2.99**

**Hot Dog/Corn Dog... 1.50**

**Salad... 4.50**

**Curly Fries... Large 3.25, Medium 3.00, Small 2.75**

**Fries... Large 3.00, Medium 2.75, Small 2.50**

**E.t.c.**

**... **

**Drinks:**

**Water is FREE**

**Soda... Large 2.00, Medium 1.75, Small 1.50**

**Beer... 3.00 **

**E.t.c...**

Lily decided to get the cheese burger, with a medium Dr. Pepper. Her father got the double bacon cheeseburger. While they were eating they played one of Lily's favorite games.

The game went like this... So two or more people could play and the person who starts the game says, 'I'm going to the store and I am buying _. That person would have to say a word that's starts with the letter A. Then the next person would go and they would say, 'I'm going to the store and I am going to buy a apple and a _. But the next thing they said would have to start with B, so you go through the whole game trying to remember all that you said before.

"Okay, dad... I'm going to the store and I'm buying an... Apple, ball, car, dog, elephant, farm, goat, horse, igloo, jaguar, kangaroo, aaand a ... Lolly Pop!"

Andrew was about to go when he looked at his watch on his hand, "Holy cow! Your Mum is going to kill me! We better get back in time for dinner!" They had been at the restaurant for a about 4 hours, talking and playing games.

They got up and left the restaurant, "Hey dad?"

Andrew looked down at Lily and said, "Yes, Flower?" Lily smiled and said to him, "Thanks for bringing me here, it was a lot of fun... And... I am really going to miss you when I leave!" Lily was on the verge of crying, which didn't happen a lot.

He just nodded, his eyes misty, and he pulled her into a hug. They didn't say anything, until he let her go. "Its okay Lil, your gonna have a ton of fun! And I'm glad that we got to hang out, too. Now come on, no need to worry about crying about it right now."

They got into the car and rode home, just talking and having fun.

"Okay, we're home!" Andrew yelled, causing Lily to jump in her seat. She giggled and got out of the car.

They walked into the house, smelling enchiladas... One of her dad's favorite foods. She smiled and walked into the living room, where her unfinished book was. She sat back down on the couch and opened it up, ready to read.

* * *

10 MINUTES LATER

* * *

"Great _you're _back." Petunia said walking into the living room, with her friend Miranda.

Great, I get to spend the rest of the day with Petunia and Miranda! Yippee.

Miranda just giggled and gave Lily a nasty grin. This is going to be fun.

"Come on, Miranda... we don't want to be around any freaks, it might be contagious."

Lily still wasn't very use to being called a freak, from her sister. She felt like yelling and screaming, but at the same time she felt like curling into a ball to cry. She wanted to tell her that she didn't liked being called a freak but she couldn't tell her that.

And it wasn't her fault that Petunia didn't get to go to Hogwarts, so why should she be punished?

Lily watched them go into Petunia's bedroom.

She set down her book and went into her bedroom, checking again for anything she might want to bring, or anything she might had forgotten. She was so excited to be leaving tomorrow!

She was finally going to go to Hogwarts!

Me and Sev will be together in Slytherin, like he said, and we'll get to learn magic!

She sat down on her bed day dreaming about Hogwarts...

RING RIIING RIING!

Lily jumped hearing the sound of the phone.

"Wait, nobody answer it! It might be Sev!" Lily screamed running to where the telephone was.

'Hello?' She asked into the phone.

'Oh, hey Lil! It's Sev... Umm I was just going to tell you that Mum is going to drop me off at the train station, so I will meet you there. Is that okay?' He told Lily. Lily nodded to herself, answering, 'Yeah that's fine, Mum is going to spend the morning with me anyways since she didn't go to Diagon Alley with us. So that works out perfectly, In a way!'

'Oh okay! Well... See ya tomorrow Lily.'

'Bye Sev.'

Lily hung up the phone. She walked into the kitchen where her father was reading the newspaper from this morning and her mother was putting the enchiladas on plates.

"So Lily. Tomorrow we are going to leave here at 8:00 and go around London, and then at 10:45 we can meet your father and Petunia down at the train station... Is Sev coming with us?" Lily's Mum asked her.

"Okay... Sev says that his mum is dropping him off at the train station so he will meet up with us when we get there, is that okay?" Lily told her Mum, what Sev told her.

She nodded her head and smiled at Lily. So tomorrow I was going to go around downtown London with you, to go shopping and I was thinking that we should go get a manicure and pedicure done! Would you like to do that?"

Lily usually didn't like getting her nails and toes done, but she decided that she would do it with her Mum, since this was their last day together until Christmas.

"Okay Mum. That sounds like fun." Lily told her mum trying to answer back with the most enthusiasm she could muster.

"Ooh tomorrow's going to be so much fun!" Jane gushed with happiness.

She put all the plates and drinks on the table and left to go get Miranda and Petunia. The three of them came back to the table and sat down... Great Miranda's staying for dinner!

A little while later, Andrew asked, "So Miranda! How have you been?" She smiled sweetly and answered back with a sugary sweet voice, "Oh, I've been doing great, Mr. Evans! How have you been?"

"Oh I've been doing good. So what are you doing tomorrow?" Andrew asked Miranda.

"I'm going to my Grandmothers house, I havnt seen her in a while."

The conversation seemed to last to Lily, for hours. She knew that her dad always talked to all of their friends like this... Pointless boring conversations.

After they were all done with their dinner, Miranda announced, "Well thanks for having me stay for dinner! Goodbye Petunia, Mrs. And Mr. Evans! Bye Lily."

Lily helped her father do the dishes while Petunia and mum hung out in the living room. Every time they did the dishes they would switch what they had to do. This time Lily scrubbed the dishes and Andrew washed the soap offer and dried them.

After they were done they all sat down in the living room, to watch a movie. After trying to decide a movie, Petunia finally decided to put in a kids movie... Sleeping Beauty.

Lily didn't mind Sleeping Beauty, but it wasn't her favorite. Her favorite princess little kid movie would be Cinderella... She loved the storyline about someone who was always not treated well, wearing rags, falling in love with the Prince, and him looking all over the city just to find his true love...

* * *

After the movie was over, Lily gave her mum and dad a hug... They kissed her goodnight and she got into her pajamas, brushed her hair and teeth, and then got into bed.

After about thirty minutes of trying to fall asleep, rolling around too excited for the next day... She finally fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM NOT J.K ROWLING**

**CHAPTER 10: Shopping ㈎2**

Lily woke up every hour during the night, so when she looked at the clock, she was glad to see it said 7:00. She jumped up and got dressed.

She put on a light olive green skirt, with a black shirt that had little diamonds all over it. She put her curly red hair up in a pony tail, with a couple of strands hanging in the front.

Then she decided to put on a little bit of eye make-up... She usually didn't like make-up but she decided that she would put some on anyways, she put on black eyeliner with black mascara.

After she was done she put on some black flats, and looked into her full body mirror. She smiled in her reflection, excited that she was finally going to Hogwarts... but also she nervous, she had no idea what to expect...

Lily knew everything, she was always correct in school and a lot of people looked up to her... She always studied at school, and took perfect notes.

Lily was determined to do well at Hogwarts too.

Lily went over to Circe, who was in her cage. Circe usually flew outside most of the time, and would come home with a mouse... Which really disgusted Lily, so she was trying to teach her not to bring mice home. Circe was very smart from what Lily could tell. She could understand everything Lily said, and she hadn't brought a mouse home for about a week.

Circe had her head tucked under her wing. Lily put her hand through the cage and petted her owl. Circe hooted softly in her sleep. Lily refilled her food and water bowl, and then closed the cage door.

Lily picked up the cage and put it with her trunk. Then she dragged them into the hallwAy outside her bedroom.

Then she walked into her parents room. Her mum wasn't in there so Lily guessed that she was already up and probably in the kitchen cooking and making coffee, and dad had gone to hang out with Petunia. She walked out of her parents bedroom and went to the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh honey! You look so beautiful!" Mum gushed when she saw Lily. Lily just rolled her eyes and laughed. She took a seat on one of the kitchen stools and her Mum grabbed a plate of toast and eggs, and coffee, and sat across from her.

Lily grabbed a piece of toast and began to nibble on it, then grabbed a cup of coffee. Mmm... Coffee...

"So honey, this is what I planned today," Lily readied herself for her mother's long list of things they were going to do, "So we are going to downtown London, then we go buy you some more stuff you might need... Such as make-up, hair stuff, some new jewelry, and some new clothes!" Lily groaned internally. She hated shopping and she new this shopping trip wasn't going to go by fast.

Her mother went on, "So after we get that stuff, then we can go get our manicures and pedicures! And we might as well get a waxing! You've never done that before!"

Lily tried smiling but it came out as a grimace. Her mother didn't notice, she just kept going on about the stores they were going to go to.

After about 15 minutes they were in the car, with all of Lily's stuff in the trunk and Circe in the backseat.

* * *

"Lily come here, look at this make-up case!" Jane squealed to Lily, who was leaning on the grocery cart, which was filled with tons of clothes and really nice jewelry and hair stuff that her Mum bought for her. It was 10:00 so they had about thirty minutes. Lily very slowly walked over to her, scared at what she was going to see.

Lily almost whimpered out loud because of how much make-up her Mum was buying her, which all of it was in a black and purple make-up case, that was huge. She smiled at her mum trying not to hurt her feelings. There were about 75 different lip glosses, and lipsticks, there were about 30 different blushes, 200 different types of eyeshadow, 20 different types of eyeliner, and 10 different types of mascara.

Her mum put the make-up case, which was surprisingly small, in the cart. Then she dragged Lily and the cart over to the must need things.

Jane and Lily weren't sure if they would have tooth paste, and tooth brushes, so Jane bought four toothbrushes and seven tubes of toothpaste,and a couple of other little things they might need.

When Lily thought that they were done she was almost out of the isle when her mum called her over. Lily dragged herself over there and looked at the stuff her mum was looking at.

Then Lily wished that she hadn't gone over. Her mum was looking at all the pads, and tampons. Lily turned a deep maroon color.

"Lily, what if you start your period while your there? I think that I might get you some pads and tampons... because I won't be there to help you when you do start it. But maybe one of your going to be friends will help you." Jane explained to a blushing Lily.

Lily just nodded her head at her mother. Jane seeing her daughter's face just chuckled and said, "Lily there's no reason to be embarrassed! Now come one we better get going."

She grabbed a box of tampons and pads and put them in the cart. Then they headed to the check out lane.

By the time the poor old lady was done checking all of the stuff Lily got, they had about 20 minutes before they would have to leave to the train station. Seeing all of the bags of stuff that LIly got, Jane decided to go get another trunk, that was the smuggle type though.

Then Jane drove them to her favorite place to get her manicures and pedicures. Lily had only been there once when she was really young. Jane walked inside and the woman behind the counter smiled at her, she had obviously met my mother before.

"Jane!" The woman yelled, "Ooh is this your daughter!? The last time I saw you was when you were just a teeny tiny thing!" She gushed out, Lily smiled politely at her.

"Haha, yes this is my daughter! Lily... So Jenny, can we get a manicure, pedicure, a waxing in about 20 minutes?" Jane asked her. Lily couldn't believe that they would be able to do all of that in 20 minutes.

The woman, Jenny, also looked surprised. "Hmm... I think that we should be able to do all of that... Here let me go get the waxing stuff ready."

Lily was surprised that she could get all of that done in 20 minutes, even without the tanning. Jane just nodded her head and smiled at Jenny.

Jenny smiled at them and left for a moment.

"This is why I love it here!" Jane said causing Lily to jump. "They can get so much done and they do such a wonderful job!" Jane told Lily.

Jenny came back and she led them to two comfortable looking chairs, and they sat down. At the bottom of the chairs there was a little tub, filled with water that you put your feet in. Lily put her feet in the water, which was a comfortable warm. Jane did the same as Lily, putting her arms on the armrests that they did your manicure on.

Six ladies came over, and they knew Jane too. They all gushed at Lily. After a minute or two one of the ladies, Marci, started Lily's manicure. Then one of the other ladies, Laura, started doing Lily's pedicure. And then one other lady, Beth, started her waxing. Lily watched the ladies do the three different things to Lily... While the three other ladies did the same to her mum.

The whole time Lily listened to the seven ladies gossip about everything that was happening in London...

"OUCH! That hurts!" Lily yelled, unexpectedly. She felt Beth rip all the hair off her legs. Beth just giggled and said to her, "Oops sorry,maybe I should have warned you... yeah this might hurt a little."

Lily glared at her and then closed her eyes, ready for the pain...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dont worry this is the last one! Hold on!" Beth yelled to Lily, who had tears in her eyes.. She nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"OUCH!" She automatically yelled as Beth tore the strip off.

"Okay your done!" Beth yelled, jumping up. Lily put on a weak smile and looked at her legs they were really red. Marci and Laura were already finished and gone.

"Well... Byebye Jane, Lily!" Beth said and picked up the garbage and left.

Jane was already done because she hadn't had a such a hard time with the waxing, like Lily did.

When Lily asked why it hadn't hurt her she smiled and said, "I guess I'm used to it now... I have had so many waxings now."

Jane went to the counter and said goodbye and paid for everything... Lily slowly got up, her legs were feeling a little numb, but the redness was going away.

They had finished everything just in time, it was 10:32.

Jane got into the car with Lily and they headed to the train station. Sev had already told Lily how they would get onto the train, on Platform Nine and Three Quarters... She was slightly scared to run through a brick wall, but she knew that she could do it.

By the time they got there it was 10:50 and Jane helped Lily get both of the trunks and the owl cage out of the car. They put the trunks and the owl cage onto a cart, and they pushed it to the brick wall that said Platform Nine, and Platform Ten.

Lily saw Sev, her dad, and Petunia already there. Petunia, of course, had a sneer on her face when she saw Lily. Sev smiled and waved, and Andrew came over and gave her a bone crushing hug.


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM NOT J.K ROWLING**

**CHAPTER 11: Train ㉀9**

"Okay Mr. And Mrs. Evans, just take one of my arms and then lean into the wall... Then we should go through to the platform, okay?" Sev asked Lily's nervous parents. Both of them grabbed one of Sev's arms and then, Andrew, who was the one on Sev's right arm, leAned against the wall, and Lily saw them disappear into the wall.

Then after a couple of seconds Sev was back and he turned to face a sour faced Petunia. She took his hand trying to touch him with the least amount of skin possible, and he leaned into the wall. She looked sick and disgusted. Lily watched them disappear.

Then after a moment she took a deep breaths, put her cart in front of her, and she ran towards the brick wall. For a quick second she was scared she was going to crash, but then she went through the wall... And now she saw families everywhere, saying goodbye, kids getting onto the train. For a minute she just looked around in wonder.

The train was a huge red train...

"Oh Honey! I'm going to miss you so much! But I hope you have a good time there! Oh and please please send us letters! I love you!" Jane said hugging Lily, tightly. Lily nodded her head.

"Okay mum, I will... I love you too! I'm going to miss all of you so much!" Lily told them. Jane smiled sadly at her daughter, her eyes were watery.

Andrew pulled her into a bone crushing hug and he said to her, "I love you Flower! I am going to miss you so much! When you come home for Christmas, make sure thAt you bring lots of magical stuff! I want you to have fun! I already miss you Flower!" Andrew said, even he was slightly teary. Lily squeezed him and answered back, "I'm going to miss you too Daddy! I love you! Ya I will bring back lots of magical stuff! I will write lots of letters to both of you!"

Andrew slowly let go of his youngest daughter, of his little baby...

Lily looked across the platform to see Sev with his Mum, who seemed to be telling him something important...

Lily looked back at her parents who were standing together looking around in amazement. Then Lily looked at Petunia... She looked so angry on the outside but Lily could see the longing in her eyes. Lily was feeling sadder for Petunia, than she ever thought she would. She wished that Petunia could go too, and didn't feel so left out.

Suddenly Lily plucked up the courage to go up to her sister and tell her that. So Lily went to up to Petunia who was glaring at everything, Petunia seemed surprised and angry to see Lily.

"Hey Petunia." Lily said, trying to start a conversation.

"What do you want?" Petunia asked, trying to be nasty but Lily could hear the jealousy.

"Petunia I'm really going to miss you! I'm sorry we can't go to Hogwarts together!" Lily told Petunia with a sad voice.

Petunia made a face and tried to walk away but Lily grabbed onto her wrist.

"I'm sorry Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen... Maybe once I'm there-" Lily started to say, when Petunia was about to interrupt her, "no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, ill be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!" Lily pleaded with Petunia. Lily didn't want to leave her sister, who was just angry with her. Her and Petunia had never been so far apart, and Lily didn't want to leave her.

"I don't- want- to- go!" Petunia said trying to get Lily to let go of her. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a- a-" Petunia said, trying to find the right word.

Petunia looked at something behind Lily and then she finished, "You think I want to be a- a freak?"

Lily, again, felt like she had been slapped. Petunia had been nasty to her for the last month, but Lily thought that she might just get over it, but Lily now realized that Petunia was seriously hurt. But she still had no right to call Lily a freak.

"I'm not a freak." Lily said, "That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where your going." Petunia answered with relish. "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy... weirdos that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

Lily felt sad for Petunia, but when Petunia continued to call her a freak after Lily apologizing to _her, _Lily got really angry. Petunia shouldn't be this way because of jealousy. It wasn't right, and now she kept calling her a freak!?

Lily glanced towards her mum and dad, who were still talking and enjoying everything, and said very low and fierce she said to Petunia, "You didn't think it was such a freak school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you."

Petunia turned scarlet out of embarrassment and anger. "Beg? I didn't beg!" She said angrily.

Lily calmed down a little and answered her, "I saw his reply. It was very kind."

Petunia still seemed embarrassed and angry when she whispered, "You shouldn't have read- That was my private- How could you?"

Lily didn't mean to but she accidentally gave herself away when she glanced back at Sev. Petunia saw, and gasped.

"That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!" Petunia yelled at Lily, just quiet enough that her parents hadn't noticed.

Lily got defensive when Petunia said that, she made it sound like the were looking through all her stuff just for fun.

"No, not sneaking, we saw the envelope and couldn't believe that a muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all!" Lily told her, still trying to explain herself.

"Apparently Wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" Petunia yelled at Lily, now as pale as she was flushed. Before she left she yelled to Lily, "Freak!" And she went back to where their parents were.

Lily stood there for a moment, tears about to leak out, when she went up to her parents and gave them hugs and kisses goodbye. She ignored Petunia and grabbed her owl cage and luggage, and began walking into the train.

She hauled her stuff onto the train with the help of a kid who looked like he was in third year, she thanked him and she hauled her stuff through the train trying to find somewhere she could sit. After a while of searching she saw a nearly empty compartment. It only had two dark haired boys in it, so she walked in, and asked, "May I please sit in here?"

The two boys nodded their heads so she dragged her stuff in there, and one of the boys helped her put her luggage on the rack. After she was done she sat down on the seat near the window and leaned her head against the window, letting silent tears stream down her face.

Her and Petunia had never fought that bad... Petunia had never looked so hurt, and she had never been so nasty to Lily.

Petunia hates me. Lily thought over and over again.

Lily hardly noticed the two boys talking next to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM NOT J.K ROWLING**

**CHAPTER 12: Train Ride ㈳5**

Lily looked up when she heard someone come into their compartment and sat across from her. It was Sev, she looked back out of the window, ignoring him.

After a moment she told him, "I don't want to talk to you." She was angry that he had convinced her to go find the letter.

"Why not?" He asked, confused.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." Lily explained to him sadly.

"So what?" He asked, Angering Lily. She threw him a look of dislike. He didn't understand how she felt.

"She's my sister!" Lily exclaimed to him. Petunia had been like Lily's best friend for as long as she could remember.

Lily wiped her eyes, not hearing Sev catch himself say, "She's only a-"

Lily sat there with Sev for a moment, ignoring the two boys next to them, who were talking to each other.

Sev sat quietly until he couldn't seem to hold in the excitement any more, "But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" Lily nodded and tried not to smile, but gave in, and gave a small smile.

Sev who had seen her smile, got a little more encouraged and said to her, "You'd better be in Slytherin."

Lily was about to reply when one of the dArk haired boys next to her said, "Slytherin?" Lily looked at him. He had dark, very messy hair, with hazel eyes, a mischievous smirk on his face, and big round glasses.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin?" The boy went on. "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He asked the other boy sitting across from them. The boy across from him did not smile he just said, "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

The messy dark haired boy seemed surprised. "Blimey! And I thought you seemed alright!"

The other boy smiled at that. Lily listened to them keep talking.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where you heading if you got the choice?" The one with the long, black wavy haired said.

The messy haired boy lifted his arm, as if raising an invisible sword.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

Lily heard Sev make a disparaging noise. The messy haired boy didn't seem to like that. He turned to Sev and said threatening, "Got a problem with that?"

Then Sev answered back in a mean voice that she had never hear him use before, "No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

The dark wavy haired boy interrupted him, "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" The messy haired boy roared with laughter at what he said. Lily finally had enough, she stood up, angrily, and gave both the boys a look of dislike. She turned to Sev and said, "Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."

The two other boys mocked, "Ooooo"

They grabbed their stuff from the rack and when they tried walking pass them to leave, the messy haired boy tried to trip Sev when he passed. When they got out one of them yelled, "See ya, Snivellus!" And then slammed the door.

Sev looked as angry as Lily felt. They walked down the hallway, trying to find a compartment...

"Severus! You're here! Come in here we have to talk to you!"

Lily looked at the person who called Sev. He looked way older, probably fifteen, he had a pale pointy face with blond hair. He wore a green cloak, so Lily guessed that he was in Slytherin.

Sev looked at Lily uncomfortably. Lily could tell he didn't want to go, and she didn't want him to go, but she knew that be better go. She smiled at him and nodded her head. He gave her a appreciated smile and he went in the compartment with the Slytherin boy.

She took her trunk, and started searching again. After a while she saw a compartment with two girls in there, who looked her age. She went up to the compartment and opened it, "excuse me? Can I sit in here with you guys? There are no other empty compartments..." Lily said to the two girls. They both smiled at her and nodded their heads.

Lily dragged her stuff inside and the two girls helped her put it on the rack. Breathlessy, Lily sat down and she smiled at the two girls,trying to forget the other incident with the two boys.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans." Lily introduced herself to them.

"Hey, I'm Hestia Jones!" One of the girls said. She was tall, tan, and had dark black hair, with brown eyes. She gave Lily a smile. The other girl also smiled at Lily and said, "Hi, I'm Alice Prewitt." Alice was tiny, and had short blond hair, with blue eyes.

"So are you a first year too?" Hestia asked Lily. Lily nodded her head at her, "Ya."

Hestia nodded thinking and then said, "So I am just going to guess, you're muggle born?" Lily looked at her confused. Hestia nodded her head understanding, "what I mean is, your parents aren't magical..." Hestia explained. Lily nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm muggle born... Does it matter?" Lily asked, getting panicked. Hestia, seeing Lily get panicked, shook her head quickly.

"No, no! Not really, it doesn't matter..." Lily nodded her head at Hestia.

"So, are you muggle born?" Lily asked Hestia and Alice. Both of them shook their heads, "Nope, both my parents are magical." Alice told Lily.

"I'm not either, but only my mum is magical, not my dad.. " Hestia told Lily and Alice.

They all looked up when an older lady came by their compartment, "Anything off the trolley, dears?" The lady asked them. They all stood up, Lily looked at all the candy they had, she had never seen any type of candy, like they had.

They had things called, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Licorice Wands, Ice Mice, Chocoballs, Choclate Frogs, and tons of other candy. Lily had a little pouch full of wizard money, so she went ahead and bought some Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, a Licorice Wand, and Chocoballs.

Hestia and Alice, also bought some of the same candy. When they were all paying she saw the two boys who she had been in an compartment, running towards the trolley.

When they got there and they saw Lily, they smirked at each other, making Lily grit her teeth. She could already tell that she would not like either of them.

"Well hello there." The messy haired boy said to Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and made a face of disgust. Alice and Hestia giggled and went inside the compartment.

"What happened to your friend Snivellus?" The messy haired boy said. She made a face and said, "Thats none of your business, and it's not Snivellus."

"Nope I'm pretty sure that it's Snivellus... " The boy said, angering Lily. Lily ignored him and paid the lady, and walked back into the compartment, where Hestia and Alice were waiting for her. She could hear the two boys laughing at her, outside the compartment.

She put her candy on the seat next to her and fuMed quietly, not noticing Alice and Hestia staring at her.

"Well!?" Lily jumped when she heard Hesta and Alice yell that at the same time. They were both staring at her, waiting.

"Umm... What?" Lily asked, confused. Alice rolled her eyes and said, "Who were they? How did you know them? You seemed kind of angry."

Lily just shook her head, and answered, "Oh, I don't even really know them. I just sat in a compartment with them and a friend, and they were being really rude."

Hestia shook her head and said, "You're crazy! They're so cute! Especially the one with the long wavy hair..." Hestia stared off into space, and Lily looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Alice giggled at Hestia and nodded.

"Oh come on he is!" Hestia exclaiMed. This time Lily laughed and pretty soon they were all laughing.

After they calmed down, they all tried eating the Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. Lily had quickly found out that they really did mean EVERY FLAVOR.

She had gotten reAlly yummy tasting ones like, strawberry, coffee, Licorice, chocolate ice cream, and pudding. But she had also gotten ones that tasted like, beets, lima beans, asparagus, soap, and she swore she had one that tasted like boogies.

"Ooh Lily! I like your nails!" Hestia gushed after a while. Lily looked down at her nails, they were white with black little lily flowers...

"Thanks... my mom took me out to get them done... and she bought me a ton of make-up and other things..." Lily told Hestia in response.

"Oh my gosh really!? If we get put together in the same house, can I do your makeup!? Oh, and yours too, Alice!?" Both Alice and Lily groaned.

Alice and Lily smiled at each other, they both hated makeovers...

"I am going to give both of you a makeover if you like it or not!" Hestia announced when they groaned.

"But that's not fair!" Alice said to Hestia. Hestia just put on a sweet smile and shrugged her shoulders. For the next hour or so, Lily and Alice tried to tell Hestia no,but Hestia wouldn't take that for an answer.

They finally gave up when they realized that Hestia wasn't going to change her mind no matter what.

It had started getting dark out, when a voice echoed through the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." All of the girls, hurried and put on all of their school robes.

Then, after five minutes exactly, the train lurched to a stop.

"We're here!" Hestia squealed.. And Lily smiled weakly, nervous...

* * *

**Hi there! I made some changes to the story, I fixed where Lily lived! And I also fixed some other things from some of the chapters, including this one! **

**Also I want to say thank you to all of you had left those tips, and nice comments about my story!㈳6 **

**㈳6 If anyone has any tips or (NICE) things they would like to say... Thank you all for being so supportive about my story!✌✌✌**


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM NOT J.K ROWLING**

**CHAPTER 13: Boat Ride㈍0**

"Out of our way! We're coming through, move over!" Hestia yelled through the corridor, pushing people out of her way. Lily and Alice looked at her, and giggled. Lily had really started to like Hestia and Alice, and hope that they would be in the same house too.

With Hestia's help, they made it through the train faster than ever. A lot of people were glaring at her, rubbing their arms and stomachs from where she elbowed them. When Hestia saw all of the kids glaring she just smiled back sweetly.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Come on now!" Lily, Hestia, and Alice went over to the booming voice. Lily almost fainted when she saw a giant man, with a fierce, wild, shadowy face, but with kind eyes. Lily smiled up at him, and Hestia just started up at him with her mouth opened in amazement.

"You might want to close your mouth before any bugs fly in." Somebody said. Lily and Hestia swirled around. The two dark haired boys were there, but with two other boys.

One of the boys was short, chubby, and had a blond mop of hair on top of his head. Then the other boy, he was as tall as the other two, with light blond hair, and had dark shadows under his eyes. He looked a little sick, as if he didn't get enough sleep.

Hestia, Lily saw, didn't like getting made fun of. She joined in with Lily, glaring at all of the boys. The small one flinched under their piercing glares, but the other three just smiled at them.

"Why don't you, mind your own business?" Hestia told them, the one with the dark wavy hair just smirked and answered back smartly, "Well I thought it was my business of making sure no bug would have to deal with the stench of your breathe."

Hestia gasped and turned red. Then she surprised all of them by punching him in the stomach, which caused him to double over.

Hestia just smiled and walked off toward Alice who was looking around watching all of the first years get off the train and gather around. Lily just laughed at the boys and also went to Alice.

When they reached her they explained what just happened with the boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man she just kicked your butt!" James told Sirius laughing. All of the boys, except Sirius, were doubled over, laughing at him. Sirius glared at all of them.

After they were all done laughing, James suddenly got an idea.

"Do you know what we need?" He asked them. Before anyone could answer he said, "Revenge!" Sirius smiled at James and immediately got an idea. He told them his idea and James looked excited, Peter looked nervous, and Remus looked unsure.

"I'm not sure you guys! What if we get expelled!? We can't get expelled, on our first day! Before our first day actually! That might break a record!" Remus told them all.

Sirius and James just chuckled and answered, "With our amazingness we won't get caught! Come on Remus it will be fun!" Remus thought about it and then nodded.

'Well, this should be an interesting first year.' Remus thought looking at his new friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily I see what you mean! I take back everything I said about those two boys! Ugh, I hate them!" Hestia said to Lily, after they were done explaining what happened. Lily just nodded her head at her, waiting for all of the other first years to gather around.

Soon enough, all of the first years were there and giant yelled, "Come on, follow me, any more firs' years? Mind your step now! Firs' years follow me!"

All of the first years followed the giant, who Lily heard was named Hagrid. Slipping and stumbling they all followed him down on a steep and narrow path. Nobody spoke much but she heard the four boys, who were behind her, whispering to each other. Soon enough Hagrid yelled out, "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' around this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" From everybody, as they looked up at Hogwarts.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled out, pointing to a fleet of little boats in the water. Lily, Hestia, and Alice all shared a boat with another girl who was quiet and had dark black hair.

Lily saw Sev in a boat a little ways from hers, and she smiled and waved, excited. He saw, and gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

After everyone was settled down in a boat, Hagrid shouted out, "everyone in? FORWARD!" All of the boats then glided forward, smoothly. Everybody was staring up at the castle ahead. The only people talking were the four boys, who were whispering to themselves with smirks on their faces.

A cliff came closer and closer when Hagrid shouted out loud, "Heads down!" And the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. Then they were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached an underground harbor and clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

When Lily, Hestia, Alice, and other girl stood up, about to get out of the boat, someone tipped their boat and they all screamed and fell out.

Lily hit the freezing water and then swam out of the shallow water, bursting with anger. Lily saw the four boys next to the the edge of the water laughing. Lily, freezing, helped Hestia and Alice out of the water. The dark haired girl, just glared at her when she tried to help, and dragged herself out giving Lily another glare.

After they all were out of the water, they made there way to the four boys, who were all trying to cover up there smirks.

"Did you have a nice swim?" The messy boy asked them, causing Lily to burst with anger. She was really starting to hate these boys, and she had only met them. Lily, seeing the messy haired boy smirking, decided that she hated him the most. He, out of all of them, seemed to be trying to give her a hard time.

"You bloody, little toe rag!" Lily screeched at him. He just smiled even more.

"Aaw you look so cute when your angry!" He answered back, causing his friends to laugh, and much to Lily's embarrassment, causing Alice and Hestia to giggle. Lily turned to them to give them a glare.

Before Lily could answer Hagrid came up to them. "Wha's been goin' on here? Why are you wet?" Hagrid asked them.

"These four tipped our boat over!" Alice explained to Hagrid. Hagrid looked at the boys and just shook his head, "Sorry I can't give out any punishments, I'm just Hogwart's Ground's Keeper." Hagrid told the girls, much to their anger. Hagrid then turned to the boys and said with a slight smile, "Havnt been her fer more than five minutes and you four are already gettin' into trouble."

The boys just laughed. "You boys behave yer selves! Now come on!" Hagrid went up to the huge oak door and took his huge fist, and knocked three times.

After a moment the doors swung open, and Lily saw a tall, black haired woman in emerald green robes stood there. She looked very stern.

"Here are the Firs' years, Professor McGonagall."Hagrid said.

She smiled at Hagrid and then said, "Thank You Hagrid, I will take them from here."

Then she pulled the door wide open. Lily gazed inside. The entrance hall was so big, you could fit about ten of her houses inside of it and still have more room. The ceiling was way up high, and magnificent marble staircases facing them leading up to the upper floors. The stone walls were lit with torches like the ones from Gringrotts.

All of them followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor. Lily could hear a buzz of voices talking from a doorway to her right. The rest of the school must already be in there.

Professor McGonagall showed them into a small empty chamber off the hall. They all filed in crowding the room, peering around.

Lily looked for Sev in the chamber and caught him staring at her. He turned red, and Lily just waved at him. He smiled at her and then they turned their attention to Professor McGonagall, who had started talking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. This is a very important ceremony because while you all are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with your house, eat with your house sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room."

McGonagall paused for quite second and then went on, "The four houses are called, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each of the houses has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points." Lily looked over at the four boys who were smirking at that. Lily felt her blood boil up, but she calmed down and looked away.

Sev who had been watching Lily, looked to where she was looking. He saw the two boys who they had been in a compartment with, but they were with two other boys now. Looking at them, he felt intense anger. The one with the messy hair, kept sneaking glances at Lily, Snape saw. He felt like going over there and cursing him, but he kept his calm.

"At the end of the year, whichever house has the most points, is awarded the house cup, which is a great honor. I hope that each and every one of you will, somehow be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest for all of you to smarten yourselves up while waiting." McGonagall said, looking around at all of the disheveled first years.

"I shall return when we are ready for you." Said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

When she the chamber, Lily suddenly felt really nervous. She didn't know what to expect to happen, to be chosen into their houses. Alice, who was next to Lily looked a little green, and so Lily gave her an encouraging smile.

Hestia, was looking over at the boys, glowering. Everybody around them were talking, nervously trying to figure out what type of test they would have to take.

"Hey Lily." Lily jumped, hearing Sev say her name. Lily looked at him and smiled. He was wearing his robes, and it made him seem... Lily couldn't figure out the right word, but she liked them on him.

"Hey Sev! Umm... Here are my new friends, Alice Prewitt and Hestia Jones!" Lily pointed them out for him. Alice gave a small smile, and Hestia glanced at him with her eyebrows raised. Sev gave a slight nod, not really looking at either of them.

"First Years! The Ceremony is about to start!" Professor McGonagall had returned.

"Now from a line and follow me!" All the first years hurried together, to form a line. Sev was behind her and Alice and Hestia were in front of her.

Lily felt a little sick herself, but she took a deep breathe. Her knees shaking a little, they all walked out of the chamber, across the hall, and out of the chamber, and through a pair of double doors leading into the Great Hall.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, it's just that I've been a little bit busy! Hope you all like this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I AM NOT J.K ROWLING**

**CHAPTER 14: Sorting**

Lily looked around the Great Hall in amazement. The whole room was lit by thousand of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables. All of the students were sitting on the four tables.

The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall there was another long table, where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led them up to the teachers table, so that they were facing the other students, with all the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them, made Lily nervous. Lily, to her surprise and delight, also saw ghosts here and there. They shone a misty silver.

Lily, trying to avoid all the eyes, looked up at the ceiling. She gave a quiet gasp, when she saw the night sky above instead of a ceiling, and then she remember reading about it in _Hogwarts a History._ She also heard a couple of other first years looking up at it too. If Lily hadn't known, she wouldn't have thought there was a ceiling there at all.

Lily looked down again, seeing Professor McGonagall silently place a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she played down a pointed wizard hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Tuney, would have a heart attack if she saw it in the house.

She wondered what they were was suppose to do with the hat. From what Sev always told her about magic, she didn't believe that she was suppose to try and get a rabbit out of it.

Lily noticed that everybody in the hall was now staring at it too. For a few seconds there was just complete silence. Then Lily saw the hat twitch. A rip near the brim, opened wide like a mouth. And then to Lily's shock, it began to sing:

_I __have seen many things and sat on many heads,_

_This hat has seen and heard more than you'll ever know;_

_I really like to put on a great and spectacular show:_

_I have sorted every single one of the blues, yellows, greens and reds._

_If you be the wise and scholarly type,_

_Rational and sound;_

_Never backing down where a problem can be found:_

_Ravenclaw is the place for one of such hype._

_If you be the amicable and sociable kind,_

_Industrious and true;_

_Loyalty is something that means a lot to you:_

_Hufflepuff is the place for one of such a mind._

___If you be the brave and noble classification,_

_Heroic and courageous;_

_Always feeling bold and adventurous:_

_Gryffindor is the place for one of such narration._

___If you be of the sly and contentious division,_

_Slippery and calculating;_

_Power and ambition are your main craving:_

_Slytherin is the place for one of such position._

_So put me on and then you'll see,_

_As many did before;_

_And so will many more:_

_In which of the four great Houses you will be._

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished his song. Then the hat bowed to the four tables and then became still again.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Hestia whispered to Lily.

"I think that we just have to try on the hat, and it will tell you which house you belong in." Lily whispered back to Hestia. Hestia looked pale, but she just nodded and gave a brave smile.

Lily really hoped that she would be in the same house as Sev but Slytherin didn't sound like it matched her very much. None of the things the hat said didn't remind Lily of herself.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name you will sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted." She said. "Bones, Amelia!" A girl got out of the line, and sat down on the stool. After a few moments the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW" One of the tables cheered as she made her way over.

Lily watched as one by one, people got called down. After two or three more people came down the hat called,

"Black, Sirius!" Lily saw the three boys wish the dark, wavy haired good luck. He smiled, trying to look brave he took a seat on the stool. Lily saw him whispering to the hat. Finally after a good two minutes, the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius smiled a huge, but charming smile and ran to a applauding table. He smiled at the other boys and gave them a thumbs up.

The hat called a few more names...

"Diggory, Amos" Lily watched, an extremely handsome boy go down to the stool. Professor McGonagall barely set the hat on his head when he called, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy joined the table of applauding Hufflepuffs.

After a few more names Lily heard, "Evans, Lily!" Lily, with trembling legs, sat down on the stool. Right when the hat was put on her head she heard, _I know exactly where to put you!_ Immediately, after barely a second the hat call out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily heard Sev give a small groan.

Lily handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall, and then hurried towards the cheering Gryffindors. As she went Lily gave a glance to Sev and gave him a sad, small smile.

When she got to the table, she saw the dark, wavy haired boy move to make room for her. Lily stared at him, and then folded her arms and turned her back to him, sitting down.

Lily watched the rest of the first years get called down, only sometimes actually listening. Then she heard the name, "Jones, Gwenog!" Lily stared at her, she had the same last name as Hestia. But her and Hestia didn't look anything alike.

Gwenog, also got sorted into Gryffindor, and she sat across from Lily. Lily smiled at her. Right after she was called Lily heard, "Jones, Hestia!" Hestia moved up to the stool, slightly shaking and sat on it. After a moment, she heard, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily smiled at her and applauded her, making room for her, next to her... She would have to ask her if her and Gwenog were related...

Lily went back to watching, still only paying half attention.

"Longbottom, Frank!" Lily watched as a dark haired boy go to the stool. One a couple of seconds later the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" He gave a huge smile and then came to their table and sat down next to Gwenog.

"Lupin, Remus!" Lily watched as one of the three other boys come up to the stool. He sat on the stool, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. After a few minutes, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" He smiled and ran over to Sirius and sat down. He looked considerably happier now.

After a few more names Lily saw the dark haired girl they had shared a boat with go up. After the hat sat on her head for about five seconds, it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!" She smiled and went over to the Slytherin table.

"Peter, Pettigrew!" Lily, now saw Sirius' and Remus' other friend, the shorter funnier one go to the stool. On the way there he tripped slightly, but then got back on his feet. Lily could hear Sirius quietly snickering. The hat was on his head for quite some time before it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily clapped along with all the other Gryffindors.

Then Lily heard, "Potter, James!" Lily saw the last one of the four, swagger up to the stool, looking completely confident. Seeing him look that confident made Lily slightly mad, but she kept her calm. Right when the hat touched his head it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" He put on a dazzling smile and ran over to where the other four were, sitting next her. Lily, internally groaned. All four of the boys, just had to be in the same house as her...

"Prewitt, Alice!" Lily saw, Alice, shakily make her way to the stool. Lily crossed her fingers. After a moment the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily clapped and Alice sat next to Frank Longbottom.

Then after a while, with only a dozen or so kids left, she heard, "Snape, Severus!" Sev, shaking, walked up to the stool and sat down. After a moment it called out, "SLYTHERIN!" She felt her heart feel heavy in her chest, watching him move to the other side of the hall. He sat next to blond boy from the train.

Then after a few more names, all of the first years were sitting down. Luckily another first year got put into Gryffindor and sat in between Lily and Sirius, who was talking to the other three.

Lily looked over to the teachers table, seeing a tall, old man who had white hair, and white beard so long that he could tuck it into his belt. He had half moon spectacles and kind blue twinkling eyes. He stood up, silencing any talking.

"Welcome!" He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words! And they are, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down, everybody clapped and cheered. Lily looked at Hestia and Alice, who were looking at Dumbledore like he was crazy.

Then Lily looked down at the plates, her mouth fell open, seeing that all the dishes in front of her were now full. She hadn't ever seen so much food in her whole life. There was sausage, peas, carrots, roast chicken, boiled and baked potatoes, fries, bacon and stake, pork chops, roast beef, lamb chops, and lots of other stuff. All of it looked delicious.

Lily grabbed a little bit of everything around her, and started eating, talking to Hestia, Alice and meeting Gwenog, and Frank. The whole time she didn't notice James Potter, glancing at her every few moments.

"Hey Hestia?" Lily asked Hestia. "Hmm?" She asked, with her mouth full of food.

"Are you and Gwenog related? You both have the same last names so..."

Gwenog looked over at Lily hearing what she said, "Oh hi! It's Lily isn't it?" Lily nodded and smiled. Hestia swallowed and then said, "Me and Gwenog are cousins." Gwenog smiled and said, "Yep.."

"Oh really? That's cool..." Gwenog turned back to Alice, they seemed to have built a friendship. Frank was also talking with Alice and Gwenog, he seemed quiet but thoughtful.

Lily listened to Hestia talk about Lily's hair. She seemed to like Lily's hair a lot, and wouldn't stop going on about it.

After a while Lily saw all food disappear, and a bunch of deserts took their place. There were all different types of icecream,they were in every flavor you could think of. There were pies, donuts, Jell-O's, rice puddings, and brownies.

Lily grabbed a small bowl of ice cream, while Hestia grabbed some of wondered how she could eat so much, and stay in a body.

At last the desserts disappeared too, and the hall became silent again when Professor Dumbledore stood back up.

"Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forbidden forest on the grounds, is exactly that. Forbidden. I have also been asked by our care taker, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind all of you that no magic should be used in between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested saying for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"Now that we are done with announcements... GO FORTH AND SEE WHAT THE WORLD WILL TEACH YOU! Now off to bed!" Dumbledore finished, with a smile.

Everybody was just getting up when Lily heard someone bellow out, "Wait! Ladies and Gentleman, please sit back down!" Lily looked over next to where the sound was coming from. It was the, no other, James Potter.

* * *

**Hey everybody! Okay first I want to say, I didn't make up the Hogwarts hat song... I went searching and someone wrote a bunch of different songs, but this one was the best, in my opinion. Thanks!**


End file.
